SEDUCE
by Atharu
Summary: Heck, semua orang sama saja. Hanya mencari kesenangan semata, hidup dianggap mengairahkan ketika ada tantangan, bahkan berlomba-lomba untuk mengencaniku. Tapi, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menikmati peran menjadi orang yang merusak hubungan orang lain. Cinta? Heol! Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai permainan/ Naruhina/ Warning inside/ rated T semi M/ Hot!Hinata Cold!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Manusia hanya melihat sesuatu dari satu sudut pandang. Melihat dirimu dari seberapa besar kau dapat diperdaya. Jika kau bisa dimanfaatkan maka mereka akan bersikap baik, menjadikamu teman yang dapat mereka gunakan sesuka hati seperti boneka. Namun, jika kau sudah tidak berguna kau akan dijadikan bola yang diumpankan untuk ditendang. Manusia selalu memakainya, topeng palsu dengan senyum lebar. Aku tidak peduli, semua sama saja. Bagiku orang yang dapat kupercaya hanya diriku sendiri, dan aku tidak membutuhkan sampah seperti mereka.

'Ssstt, jadi dia yang menjadi orang ketiga, merusak hubungan orang lain.'

'Dia tidak cantik sama sekali, hanya tubuhnya saja _sexy_ – _errr_. . . maksudku sedikit berlekuk.'

'Ya, Hinata Hyuuga memang gadis populer karena tubuhnya saja, hahaha.'

'Otaknya tak sebesar dadanya.'

'Pasti sudah banyak yang menjadi patner tidurnya. Gadis berwajah malaikat berkelakuan bar-bar.'

Aku bahkan sudah mendengar hal yang lebih kejam dibandingan perkataan seperti itu sejak lama. Perempuan seperti mereka membenciku, mengatakan bahwa pacar mereka putus karena diriku. Konyol, bahkan gelar wanita binal-penggoda sudah mereka sematkan padaku di awal masuk sekolah. Dasar payah, jika putus dengan kekasih malah mencari kambing hitam.

Aku tidak mengerling nakal pada setiap lelaki yang melirik, mereka sendiri yang datang padaku. Kebanyakan lelaki mengatakan bahwa mereka rela putus dari kekasih mereka demi untuk bisa bersamaku. Dasar lelaki bodoh, mana mungkin aku akan percaya. _Heck_ , semua orang sama saja. Hanya mencari kesenangan semata, hidup dianggap mengairahkan ketika ada tantangan, bahkan berlomba-lomba untuk mengencaniku. Tapi, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menikmati peran menjadi orang yang merusak hubungan orang lain. Cinta? _Heol_!Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai permainan.

Karena pada dasarnya manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak akan pernah merasa puas, digoda sedikit sudah mabuk kepayang. Ya, penggoda adalah sebutanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto ©** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

 **Warning : typo** **(** **s** **)** **, AU,** **School life** **, OOC** **parah,**

 **Rated : T+ semi M**

 **Hot!Hinata Cold!Naruto**

 **Cover © Atharu**

" **Karangan fiktif. Tidak ada unsur menistakan chara mana pun. Hanya untuk hiburan semata tanpa mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun."**

 **No copas no flame!**

 _ **SEDUCE**_ **by Atharu**

 **.**

 **.**

Seragam dengan dua kancing terbuka mengundang banyak mata jelalatan untuk memvisualisasi, rok mini berkibar di tengah guguran bunga sakura mengundang siulan genit, tubuh proporsional melenggok anggun dengan dagu terangkat menandakan kepercayaan diri. Ditambah rambut biru gelap lurus tergerai sepunggung menguarkan aroma _cologne_ menthol mint menyengat, serta wajah cantik terpoles sempurna dengan _make up_ minimalis mendongkrak seluruh penampilannya.

Hinata Hyuuga memang selalu bisa membuat para lelaki berdecak kagum sampai meneguk ludah menahan gairah, tak jarang sampai ada yang mengucurkan darah mimisan hingga harus dibawa ke UKS.

Dengan bentuk tubuh sempurna dan wajah cantik impian setiap wanita, Hinata mampu mendapatkan semua lelaki di sekolah ini, bahkan sempat ada gosip bahwa Hinata _affair_ dengan seorang guru magang yang mengajar. Memangnya siapa lelaki yang mampu menolak setiap pesona dari si gadis jelita yang menawan? Jika ditanya siapa gadis paling _s_ _exy_ , paling hot, paling bahenol, dan banyak digandrungi di _Konoha High School_ ini maka, semua kaum berjakun akan menjawab dengan lantang bahwa Hinata adalah wanita yang selalu menjadi objek berfantasi liar mereka.

Fans-fans illegal atau komunitas 'Hinata Aku Padamu' mulai bermunculan baik secara _underground_ maupun terang-terangan. Hampir semua anggotanya para lelaki meski ada juga beberapa perempuan yang mengikuti _style_ Hinata. Tidak heran jika di satu sisi Hinata sangat dibenci oleh perempuan-perempuan di sekolah. Bagi mereka, Hinata adalah _parasite_ yang sialnya punya segala kesempurnaan untuk seorang wanita.

Pohon sakura berjejer di jalan setapak menuju gedung utama _Konoha High School_. Sekolah dengan akreditasi A itu mempunyai gedung besar dengan halaman seluas dua lapangan sepak bola. Sekolah _elite_ memang dibuat semegah mungkin.

Seseorang dengan pakaian formal gakuren berdiri tegap seperti petugas keamanan. "Ho, seperti biasa, kedatanganmu menjadi yang paling ditunggu." Kaca mata berframe tebal dinaikkan bertengger di hidung mancung, mata biru tajamnya tersembunyi di balik lensa kaca. Penggaris ditenteng pada sebelah tangan yang bersendekap layaknya guru killer pengawas ujian.

Di pintu gerbang utama selalu ada Komite kedisiplinan –OSIS yang bertugas mengecek kedisiplinan dan ketertiban. Meski kau anak seorang perdana menteri, tapi jangan dikira bisa berlaku seenaknya di sini. Mau siswa jalur biasa, beasiswa atau khusus, jika kedapatan melanggar aturan pihak sekolah tidak akan segan-segan untuk mendepak keluar.

Kaki jenjang Hinata melangkah tanpa rasa takut, aura bintang sengaja ditebar. Jarang sekali ada yang bisa lolos dari jerat maut feromonnya.

"Berhenti Hinata Hyuuga." Suara bass bernada rendah, volume menekan di setiap kata. Siswi dengan penampilan melebihi umur itupun berhenti melangkah, rambutnya bergerak ketika angin menerpa. Sudah menjadi tugas bagi Komite kedisiplinan untuk memberhentikan siswa-siswi yang dianggap melanggar aturan. Orang-orang menjadi penonton ketika gadis paling dipuji para lelaki berhadapan dengan pemuda dingin yang mempunyai authoritas untuk berkuasa.

Hinata melirik sekilas, sudah bosan dengan tata tertib yang membuat buku laporannya penuh angka minus dan stempel merah. Pintu gerbang memang tempat bagi Komite kedisiplinan untuk memalak orang lewat, setidaknya itu anggapan Hinata ketika setiap harinya ia harus dihadang tidak boleh masuk. "Aku tidak memakai aksesoris berlebihan lagi, jadi kenapa aku masih ditahan?" Kerah Seragam di buka lebar, area bagian dada sengaja dieskpos, semua lelaki yang melihat saling menahan napas.

Sialan, beruntung sekali si ketua OSIS yang bisa dengan jelas melihat belahan asset berharga milik Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak memakai kalung berbandul tengkorak lago atau aksesoris sejenisnya.

"Rok 17 senti di bawah lutut adalah larangan. Kancing seragam harus terkancing sampai atas, jangan lupa dengan dasinya. Baju seragam tidak boleh terlalu ketat, bisa-bisa kau tak bisa bernapas." Investigasi macam interogasi, tidak ada yang berani melawan sang _kaichou,_ Uzumaki Naruto dalam menjalan tugas. Hinata mendecih, sayang sekali pemuda berkaca mata ini tidak mudah tergoda. Rumor Naruto yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita berbodi montok mungkin bisa dibenarkan.

"Poin minus untuk hari ini 30 poin, kumpulkan lagi 20 poin maka kau sukses menjadi kandidat pembersih toilet selanjutnya. Atau –" Sorot mata biru memandang penuh remeh "Bisa-bisa pantatmu ditendang keluar sekolah."

Tangan Hinata terkepal, "Hey! Jaga mulutmu tuan Naruto." Desisannya seperti ular derik di tengah padang pasir. Tidak adil! Ini namanya deskriminasi. Hinata tidak bodoh, poin minus melanggar aturan berseragam itu hanya 10 poin, itu sudah termasuk blazer, kemeja, dan rok.

Brengsek, korupsi ternyata tidak hanya terbatas pada uang. "Kau menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk berlaku tidak adil." Jari tengah teracung ke depan, jangan dikira ia adalah kucing rumahan yang anteng. Hinata bisa menggigit. _Arggkk_.

Naruto menghelah napas panjang. "Peraturan baru, kuharap kau mau membaca buku pedoman sekolah, bukan hanya sibuk mewarnai kuku dengan kutek merkuri." Sebuah buku tebal dilempar mengenai mahkota biru gelap. "Baca baik-baik poinnya, Hinata- _san_. Kalau perlu kau boleh meminjam kaca mataku." Rupa dengan garis wajah tegas mendekat, iris _shapire_ di balik lensa bening menyorot tajam. Hinata merasa bahwa ia sedang diancam secara kasat mata.

Semua yang melihat hanya terkikik terutawa para perempuan, senang sekali bisa melihat si gadis penggoda dipermalukan. Kalau perlu lebih baik Hinata Hyuuga secara suka rela keluar dari sekolah ini. "Dasar memalukan, ia hanya mengandalkan tubuhnya saja agar populer."

"Murahan."

Tangan saling mengepal keras, mulut yang selalu mengejeknya tidak pernah berubah. Udara dipasok ke paru-pau secara berkala, marah hanya akan memangkas usia dan membuat kulit mengkisut. Hinata sadar bahwa ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan urat, dadanya naik turun mengatur emosi. Meski banyak yang memandang rendah tapi ia tetap tidak boleh kalah.

Anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu

Dunia memang terkadang kejam, namun itu bukan alasan untuk jatuh terinjak. "Aku mengerti." Hinata membungkuk hormat, bersikap elegan bak putri raja harus di manapun dan kapanpun.

"Hm."

.

.

Waktu istirahat adalah hal yang sangat dinantikan. Kantin akan penuh sesak dengan antrian panjang seperti ular, belum lagi jika ada diskon untuk beberapa jenis produk unggulan. Sudah pasti akan tejadi aksi dorong atau sikut. Tapi, ada juga yang membawa bekal rumah ke sekolah. Mereka kerap berkelompok, membentuk meja yang melingkar untuk makan bersama. Bentuk bekal imut atau lucu, semua yang berada di dalam lingkaran itu terlihat senang sekali. Saling berbagi lauk atau nasi sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk mengakrabkan diri. Cerita lucu akan menjadi selingan dalam makan siang bersama. Inilah yang disebut punya teman.

Meja tempat Hinata duduk tidak kalah ramai. Berbondong-bondong lelaki sekelas atau luar kelas akan menghampiri sang dewi _Venus_. Mereka sering membelikannya makanan, ada pula yang sampai memesan ke restoran bintang lima untuk bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan si gadis bermata putih bulat.

Senyum menawan selalu dipertahankan oleh Hinata. Banyak lelaki yang memujinya sebegitu tinggi. Hinata tak merasa malu atau risih, karena ia memang sudah belajar keras untuk menjadi percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Awal dari kecantikan adalah percaya diri. Kini ia adalah sang bunga yang direbutkan oleh banyak kumbang jantan.

"Hinata-chan makanlah ini. _Caviar_ atau _Truffle_ selai madu ini khusus-ku beli untukmu."

"Terima kasih Kiba-kun."

"Ah, ini juga Hinata-chan. Salad buah-sayur organik dengan mayones susu keju ini akan semakin membuat kulitmu bersinar indah."

"Arigato Lee-san." Mata _amesthy_ nya berpendar senang. Hinata memang mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dengan tulus. Meski ia masih merasa belum lapar, namun ia akan tetap menghargai pemberian orang lain.

"Hyaaa, Hinata-chan memang yang terbaikkk." Semua lelaki berteriak dengan gerakan banzai atau ber- _high five_. Fans-club Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa dekat dengan si pujaan meskipun hal itu akan dipandang jijik oleh para teman perempuan lainnya.

Hinata hanya terkikik, ia tidak menyangkah bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi primadona seperti ini. Bersinar terang layaknya bulan di gelapnya malam, tidak lagi menjadi si cupu yang sering dipecundangi.

 _Selamat tinggal masa lalu._

Dulu ketika SMP ia tidak mempunyai satu orang pun yang menjadi temannya. Jangankan teman, ia bahkan tidak dianggap ada oleh sekelilingnya. Baik lelaki atau perempuan itu sama saja. Hanya memandang remeh padanya, tubuh dengan lekuk wanita dewasa dan dada membusung menantang sering dijadikan bahan ejekan. Loker penuh sampah atau sepatu yang terdapat paku sudah sering Hinata dapatkan. Coretan bangku atau bangkai tikus di atas meja membuat Hinata ketakutan, apalagi teror berupa remasan atau cubitan di beberapa bagian _privat_ tubuhnya oleh para siswa lelaki bejat membuatnya semakin merasa takut dan putus asa.

Dirinya sangat lemah waktu itu, hanya membungkam mulut ketika guru bertanya mengapa mejanya selalu rusak. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengadu mengatakan bahwa baju olahraganya sudah terkoyak digunting, pipinya sering ditampar karena dituduh menggoda pacar orang lain atau dirinya yang sering dikunci ke dalam toilet dengan banyak serangga.

Hinata yang dulu adalah gadis penakut. Lebih memilih berdiam diri tanpa mau menarik perhatian. Tapi berlahan ia sadar bahwa roda kehidupannya harus ia gerakan sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya khawatir melihat keadaannya sepulang sekolah. Ia ingin berubah, setidaknya ia ingin sekali bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

Hinata meneguhkan tekad, berjanji bahwa dengan tubuh seperti ini ia bisa menjadi gadis populer. Membuat semua lelaki terperdaya, membuat mereka bertekuk lutut di depannya. Ia ingin membuat semua gadis yang dulu memandang rendah padanya tidak berkutik, dan Hinata bisa melakukan itu semua. Kini ia berada di puncak tangga, dieluh-eluhkan sebagai gadis paling ingin dikencani. Terkadang ia merasa sedikit licik dengan menggunakan kecantikannya untuk hal seperti ini. Tapi, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, karena ia pun juga sudah memiliki topeng untuk bersandiwara.

Hinata menoleh memandang ke luar lewat jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Seseorang dengan surai kuning mencuat terlihat familar di kedua bola matanya. Gadis dengan kulit seputih susu itu sangat hafal siapa gerangan lelaki dengan surai nyentrik itu. Siapalagi kalau bukan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan, Uzumaki Naruto. _Behhh_ , menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat lidah Hinata kebas.

"Ho." Kedua alis Hinata terangkat naik. Tepat di taman belakang sekolah ia melihat Naruto dengan seorang gadis manis berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi dengan mata hijau bening – Shizuka namanya kalau tidak salah ingat. Salah satu siswi cantik di kelas sebelah. Meski sekilas, namun Hinata sudah tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Apalagi dengan sosok Shizuka yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan memegang tangan Naruto.

Tentu saja gadis itu tengah mengutarakan perasaannya dan yeah, Naruto menerimanya.

"Ck, ternyata kau normal juga." Seringai Hinata mengembang. Target baru telah terkunci. Saatnya melakukan balas dendam. "Aku akan merusak hubunganmu, Naruto- _san_." Hinata sangat tertarik untuk merusak suatu hubungan. Baginya hubungan antar sepasang kekasih itu sangat renggang, tidak ada yang benar-benar serius berkomitmen. Habis manis sepah dibuang, jika ada yang lebih menggoda maka akan dikejar. Sebagai dewi penggoda maka Hinata sudah tertantang untuk membuat hubungan asmara Naruto sang ketua OSIS tidak ada bedanya dengan para lelaki buaya darat yang sudah sering ia jerat dan pikat.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, sedari tadi sepasang iris sebiru samudera menatap balik ke arahnya.

.

.

Rumor tentang Naruto yang berpacaran menyebar bak roket antariksa, gaungnya terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Pribadinya yang dikenal tegas dengan status ketua OSIS lengkap dengan wajah eksotis membuatnya banyak digilai banyak wanita. Belum lagi latar belakang keluarganya yang sudah umum malang-melintang di televisi, baik sebagai pebisnis, artis, pemerintah, dan sebagai donator pendidikan terbesar di Jepang.

Namun, Naruto selalu diam, enggan menanggapi berjubelnya para perempuan yang diam-diam menggilainya. Lebih tertarik menelisik dokumen-dokumen kegiatan sekolah daripada harus mengobservasi wajah-wajah cantik untuk dikencani. Jadi ketika ia sudah berpacaran dengan gadis cantik bernama Shizuka tentu menjadi hal menarik untuk sekadar diperbincangkan.

"Naruto- _san_." Suara halus dengan lantunan merdu menyebut nama si pemuda kuning yang berdiri tegak dengan mata melotot pada setiap atribut kelengkapan para siswa yang lewat. "Lihat, penampilanku sudah tidak melanggar peraturan kan?" Tubuh sintal dibuat memutar untuk memperlihatkan cara berpakaiannya. Hinata datang dengan pakaian normal ala gadis sekolahan. Rok mininya sudah menjadi selutut, polesan make up dengan _eyeliner_ runcing sudah tidak ada. Wajah Hinata terlihat polos dan lembut dengan bulu mata lentik asli.

Naruto bergeming sesaat, mengamati dari atas ke bawah perubahan drastis dari sang primadona. Ia menaikan kaca mata, Hinata tersenyum misterius. "Hmm, tapi kupikir pakaianmu masih terlalu ketat Hyuuga- _san_." Sebuah penggaris mengarah pada seragam bagian dada yang kancingnya seolah tidak kuat menampung dua asset beharga. "Katakan, kau ingin ke sekolah apa ke klub malam."

"Ini tidak ketat, ini namanya pas body." Tangan Hinata secara cepat mengarahkan tangan Naruto langsung ke dadanya, "Lihat, aku masih bisa bernapas." Semua orang yang melihat hal itu melongo, mau bagaimanapun posisi Naruto seolah menggambarkan ia sedang memegang buah dada kenyal milik Hinata.

Murid lelaki berteriak tidak terima melihat bagaimana sang ketua kedisiplinan berlaku tidak senonoh, sedangkan para perempuan melempar tatapan membunuh pada Hinata. Dan tepat pada saat itu pula gadis yang sedang menjadi pembicaraan hangat akibat hubungannya dengan Naruto muncul. Shizuka terperanga, matanya memanas marah. Hey siapa yang tidak marah jika di pagi hari sudah disuguhi pemandangan merusak mata. Kakinya berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata. Telapak tangannya terangkat tinggi ke udara dan–

PLAAAKK

Bunyi tamparan itu begitu keras.

"Dasar jalang sialan! Kenapa kau menggoda kekasih orang hah? Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang jalang yang rendahan."

Ini diluar rencana Hinata, ia pikir bahwa nanti Shizuka akan menangis dan mengatai Naruto lelaki brengsek, lalu kemudian mereka bertengkar dan _voilaa_ , mereka putus di tengah banyak pasang mata. Lontaran ejekan itu kembali terdengar menyoraki betapa terlihat menyedihkannya ia di depan seluruh siswa saat ini. Pipi panasnya ia pegang, terasa perih dan Hinata yakin pasti akan bengkak.

"Shizuka, jangan hiraukan dia. Lebih baik kau ke kelas karena sudah waktunya masuk." Perkataan Naruto mendapat respon tatapan mendelik dari Hinata. Kenapa lelaki itu malah lebih perhatian pada si perempuan ringan tangan itu dibanding dirinya. Mau dilihat darimana pun dirinya adalah korban, catat dan garis bawahi– _Korban._

"Ya kau benar. Kau juga harus segera masuk, biarkan si jalang ini di sini. Kalau perlu sampai mati." Desisnya dengan mata menusuk melihat Hinata.

Hinata mendengus, kegagalan sakali bukan perkara. Justru di situlah letak tantangannya. Ia berjalan melewati Naruto dan Shizuka, sengaja menyenggol kasar pundak Naruto ketika melewatinya.

Para penggemar Hinata langsung mengampiri si gadis pujaan, menawarkan berbagai bantuan untuk mengobati memar di pipi yang hanya dibalas senyuman halus menolak oleh Hinata.

"Astaga, kenapa si mata putih itu sama sekali tidak merasa malu."

"Kupikir ia memang sudah tak tahu malu."

Sepanjang lorong yang dilewati Hinata, ucapan seperti itu mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Ia tentu kesal, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Batu loncatan terbesar untuk membuatnya berdiri di tempat paling tinggi adalah dengan menaklukan si ketua yang sok jual mahal.

" _Ouchh_ ," Hinata meringis perih ketika menyentuh pipinya yang mulai tercetak ruam keunguan. Tidak mau membuang waktu Hinata bergegas ke UKS dan melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama.

Sesampainya di sana Hinata tidak melihat penjaga UKS. Sesaat ia ingat bahwa ini hari sabtu, akhir pekan bagi petugas kesehatan yang artinya sedang libur. Ia langsung meletakan tasnya ke salah satu ranjang dan bergegas mengecek kotak obat berharap ada obat pereda memar atau setidaknya ada pengompres yang dapat digunakan. Menghelah napas panjang, Hinata hanya mampu menemukan obat merah dan sejumput kain kasa.

Oh ayolah, apa dana di sekolah ini tersedot ke kantong para petinggi sampai-sampai tidak bisa membeli perlengkapan obat-obatan yang lengkap.

Tak berapa lama terdengar pintu UKS yang dibuka dari luar. Hinata pikir itu murid yang juga sakit namun yang terlihat di kornea matanya malah pemuda yang tadi pagi mempermalukannya. Berdiri angkuh dengan sepasang mata biru yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa tebal. _Freak!_ Umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Kupikir siapa ternyata si ketua yang terhormat. Ingin memberiku hukuman tambahan?"

"Hari sabtu petugas UKS tidak akan datang dan sekarang giliranku untuk berjaga di sini sampai waktu istirahat nanti."

"Berarti kau membolos pelajaran?" Hinata tidak menyangkah bahwa sosok yang dieluhkan para guru sebagai siswa terpintar malah membolos pelajaran.

"Tidak masalah karena otakku lebih encer darimu–" Sebelum Hinata kembali berteriak padanya, Naruto menyodorkan sebuah obat. "Obat antiseptik dan pereda memar memang sudah habis. Ini pakailah, aku baru membelinya." Di tangan Naruto terlihat membawa kantong plastik bening berisi obat-obatan. "Kau butuh obat yang mana? Kebetulan aku– "

"Berisik! Aku tidak butuh obatmu dan lebih baik kau pergi saja." Potong Hinata sarkastis. Ayolah, moodnya masih buruk untuk diajak berdamai. Ia dengan kasar mengembalikan apa yang Naruto berikan. "Aku bisa urus diriku sendiri." Pipinya mengembung kesal, bibirnya mengerucut menggumamkan sumpah serapah, bola matanya dibuat melotot dengan alis menukik tajam. Meski jika dilihat dari sisi manapun seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang kesal nyatanya mempunyai wajah enak dipandang.

"Hmm jika memar di pipimu tidak segera diobati kecantikanmu nanti berkurang, dan kau tidak akan dipuji lagi." Langkah kaki Naruto bergerak maju mengikis jarak di antara mereka. "Lihat, bahkan sampai ungu begini." Tangannya terulur menyentuh ruam kebiruan di pipi gadis bersurai _dark blue_ hingga membuat gadis bertubuh sintal itu bergerak untuk menampik lengan Naruto.

Mata putih yang berbentuk bulat besar itu menatap nyalang pada sang pemuda. "Ck, apa sekarang Uzumaki Naruto tengah menggodaku." Hinata tertawa mengejek. Ia sudah sering melihat bagaimana tingkah lelaki jika sedang beraksi-menggoda. "Pura-pura tidak peduli tapi diam-diam memperhatikan, benar bukan Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata merasa di atas angin. Sudah pasti Naruto berlahan-lahan tertarik padanya, ya semua lelaki itu sama saja.

"Putuskan wanita yang bernama Shizuka itu, lalu aku akan menjadi kekasihmu." Kerlingan mata nakal sengaja diperlihatkan. Feromonnya menyebar kuat.

"Seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang diidamkan oleh seluruh lelaki di sekolah ini mau menjadi pacarmu, bukankah itu menarik." Sambung Hinata dengan wajah pongahnya. Jari jemari lentiknya membentuk pola melingkar di kancing dan dasi Naruto.

' _BRUG_ '

Hinata mendorong Naruto ke ranjang di belakang mereka, menumpuhkan tubuhnya di atas dada bidang Naruto. "Akuilah jika kau menyukaiku." Bisik Hinata lembut dengan tiupan mesra di telinga si pemuda berambut kuning. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat sampai helah napas pun bisa keduanya rasakan.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa sosok ketu OSIS yang sering mengobral poin merah. Kontur rahang tegas dengan dagu lancip seperti wajah model papan atas, warna kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap– _tan_ , hidung mancung dengan bibir penuh, dan yang paling membuat Hinata termangu adalah dua iris biru yang memancarkan warna biru yang tak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Apakah itu biru gelap? _Azzure_? Atau _shapire_?

Hinata semakin mendekat tertarik. Ingin melepas frame kaca mata tebal untuk melihat warna dua bola mata Naruto secara lebih jelas.

Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kaca mata itu ia singkirkan sebelum. . .

"Apakah hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan sang dewi penggoda, hm?" Kedua tangan Hinata dicengkram erat oleh Naruto. "Kau yang hendak menggodaku, atau kau malah yang tergoda oleh ku?"

Hinata berani bersumpah jika sekilas ia melihat seringai aneh di bibir Naruto. "Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berteriak panik. Tubuhnya yang semula dominan di atas kini harus bermanuver di bawah kungkungan tubuh lebih besar ketika Naruto dengan telak menjungkir balik keadaan mereka.

"Brengsek, lepaskan bodoh!" Kedua tangannya yang masih dicengkram tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan macam-macam padaku atau– "

"Atau apa? Kau kira aku sama dengan lelaki di luar sana yang hanya tertarik denganmu karena dadamu lebih berisi atau wajah cantikmu, begitu."

"Kau salah besar jika menyamakan aku dengan mereka." Suara Naruto berubah lebih rendah hingga membuat Hinata meremang. "Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan jatuh begitu saja pada pesona pura-puramu Hinata." Mata biru menatap dalam pada dua iris permata si gadis yang melebar.

"Jika hanya begini saja kau ingin membuatku menggilaimu maka lakukan hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau bahkan tidak masuk pada daftar orang yang menarik bagiku." Kata-kata tajam Naruto membuat telinga Hinata memanas. "Jangan lagi gunakan tubuhmu ini untuk kau jadikan umpan karena itu menjijikan." Entah kenapa ada bagian dari dalam tubuh Hinata yang seolah tercubit sakit mendengarnya.

"Dan. . . aku setuju jika ukuran dadamu memang cukup besar." Dua gundukan kenyal dengan sengaja dielus pelan dari luar garmen. Dalam hati, Hinata menjerit memaki bahwa Naruto adalah musuh terberat sepanjang hidupnya.

Wajah putih Hinata sontak memerah. "Cabul, dasar otak ero! Lepaskan aku." Naruto dengan santai melepas kukungannya. Membiarkan perempuan yang memang cantik itu mengambil langkah menjauh dari dirinya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal mengumpulkan pasokan oksigen.

Jari telunjuk Hinata teracung ke wajah Naruto. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik –"

Dua iris putihnya berkilat penuh kepercayaan. "Aku, Hyuuga Hinata berjanji akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku Naruto. Camkan itu!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata langsung melenggang pergi dengan langkah kaki menghentak lantai keras.

"Hinata- _san_ kau melupakan obatmu." Tapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

Naruto berdiri menyandar pada pintu, masih melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. "Ya, buat aku jatuh cinta padamu–

" _Lagi."_

.

Ancaman Hinata tidak main-main. Sepulang sekolah itu tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu untuk mengelilingi toko kosmetik atau sekadar ke karaokean. Rencana sudah tersusun rapi di otaknya untuk menjatuhkan Naruto. Hasil riset kilat yang Hinata lakukan untuk mengetahui seperti apa tipe wanita kreteria Naruto, menunjukan bahwa wanita manis dengan otak encer adalah kesukaan pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu Hinata lantas melesat ke toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan.

"Tidak hanya cantik, tapi aku pun bisa menjadi pintar, elegan, berkelas." Tangan terkepal erat. Hinata telah siap melangkah ke medan pertempuran.

Sampai di rumah ia juga langsung ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Hanya ke dapur sebentar guna membuat beberapa cemilan dan membawanya lagi ke kamar. Neji, sang kakak yang sedang libur akhir pekan dibuat heran oleh kelakuan adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau tak mau menonton acara ' _Home Beauty_? Acaranya baru dimulai."

"Tidak niisan. Aku harus belajar dulu." Timpal Hinata dari dalam kamar. Neji semakin terpekur. Apa benar yang barusan itu adiknya? Sejak kapan acara tv yang sangat digemari Hinata– sampai pernah hampir memotong rambut Neji hanya karena mengubah _channel_ kini malah lebih memilih belajar?

Hinata sedang tidak demam kan?

Bukannya Neji tidak senang kalau adiknya yang menggemari tutorial _make up_ sampai hafal komposisi penyusun kosmetik itu mulai melakukan hal baik seperti belajar sehabis sekolah. Tapi, demi apapun sebagai seorang kakak yang posesif – _over protectif_ Neji berhak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik kecil yang manisnya melebihi kadar gula itu.

"Hey, kau ada ujian di sekolah? Kena remidi? Atau diancam buat mengerjakan tugas orang lain?! Tumben belajar." Dengan seenaknya Neji masuk ke kamar Hinata yang berada di lantai dua. Melihat bagaimana sebuah ikat kepala bertulis ' _Bertekuk lututlah padaku'_ terikat rapi menghiasi surai Hinata. Motivasi yang kelewat 'normal'.

Bibir Hinata mencebik kesal. Memangnya aneh apa kalau ia belajar. " _Nope!_ Aku ingin lebih pintar niisan." Jawab Hinata sambil melanjutkan membaca buku berhalaman tebal.

Neji hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Nilaimu tidak terlalu buruk semester kemarin kan. Jangan memaksakan diri Hinata." Ucapnya mengelus surai indigo adik kecilnya yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. "Lakukan yang menurutmu terbaik tapi jangan pernah merahasiakan sesuatu pada niisan, mengerti." Nasehat seperti ini sering Neji berikan mengingat Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu dan tertutup. Namun, entah kenapa sejak masuk SMA adiknya berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih ekspresif. Berani untuk tampil percaya diri dan menjadi gadis yang luar biasa. Neji bangga akan hal itu tapi diselingi rasa khawatir sang adik ditaksir jubelan lelaki meski itu sudah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Neji bangga, tapi sesekali ia ingin agar bisa menjalani peran sebagai kakak yang dijadikan tempat bersandar oleh adiknya, Hinata.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk pelan. " _Wakatta."_ Dulu ia memang menyembunyikan serapat mungkin hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, kenangan buruk masa lalu itu ia simpan rapat enggan untuk dibagi. Terlalu suram.

Hinata masih mengingat jelas siapa dirinya di masa lalu. Gadis lugu yang sering ditindas dan dipermainkan. Tak berani buka suara kepada kakaknya karena tak mau sampai merepotkan kakaknya yang sudah harus bekerja keras untuk kehidupan mereka. Oleh karena itu Hinata bekerja keras juga untuk jadi seperti ini.

"Aku akan menjadi orang kuat, cantik, elegan, berkelas, dan pintar niisan. Lalu akan menikah dengan lelaki yang bisa diandalkan." Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara.

"Astaga, kau bahkan belum lulus dan sudah memikirkan menikah." Neji menjewer telinga Hinata, pura-pura kesal dengan tingkah lucu si adik. "Dan sebelum kau menikah, bawa dulu lelaki itu. Niisan harus menilai dulu calon suamimu seperti apa."

Mereka berdua lantas tertawa bersama. Kehidupan sulit ditinggal kedua orang tua di usia belia sudah pernah mereka jalani. Kini di saat semuanya berjalan membaik, kakak beradik itu akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mempertahankannya.

.

Pemandangan Hinata yang berjalan dengan lipgloss kinclong memoles bibir kenyalnya itu sudah biasa, namun Hinata yang berjalan dengan menenteng buku dan sesekali menulis sesuatu di sana itu baru pemandangan luar biasa.

"Hinata- _chan_ apa kau ada kuis?" Seorang lelaki berambut coklat jabrik bertanya pada sosok yang baru masuk gedung sekolah. Di belakangnya ada Shino, lelaki yang dari awal sampai sekarang selalu memakai kaca mata hitam ikut mendekat.

"Tidak Kiba- _kun_. Aku hanya sedang ingin membaca– _Apa terlihat aneh_?" Dua mata bulat memandang polos pada sosok lelaki yang cukup dekat dengannya. Kiba tersentak, merasakan panah cupid mengenai jantungnya. Oh mungkin ia harus sering ke kuil untuk berdoa agar setiap harinya bisa melihat tatapan polos malaikat Hinata.

"Kau sungguh umm, _gorgous_ Hinata-chan." Kiba berujar dengan semangat. "Jika kau butuh apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku Hinata-chan."

"Kami nanti akan mengunjungi kelasmu." Ucap Shino.

"Arigato Kiba- _kun_ , Shino- _kun_." Kedua lelaki itu memang sudah dekat dengan Hinata pada awal penerimaan siswa baru, sudah pernah satu kelas selama dua tahun, dan hanya pada tahun ke tiga ini saja mereka beda kelas. Daripada seorang penggemar, Hinata lebih memandang mereka sebagai seorang kawan. Teman pertama yang ia miliki tanpa pura-pura.

Hinata membuka lokernya. Memasukan krim UV, _foundation, mascara, eyeshadow, blush on_ , dan tak ketinggalan cat kuku karena ada peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan membawa kosmetik berlebihan di lingkungan sekolah, keculai lipstick dan bedak karena hampir semua perempuan menggunakannya.

Sepatu pantofle sudah diganti _uwabaki_. Baru saja mengunci lokernya dan akan masuk ke kelas ia melihat dua sosok sedang saling berbicara akrab di sampingnya. Shizuka dan Naruto semakin lama semakin lengket. Hubungan keduanya digadang-gadang akan awet sampai tujuh turunan –sehidup semati. Naruto yang bersifat dewasa dan mengayomi serta Shizuka yang manis berbakat sebagai istri idaman. Pasangan bak lukisan, dan Hinata semakin muak saja melihatnya.

Kedua mata Hinata masih awas mengamati interaksi keduanya sambil mencuri dengar.

"Naruto-kun, nanti ayo makan siang bersama." Bento ukuran jumbo diperlihatkan oleh Shizuka. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untukmu." Senyum manis mengembang di bibir pink gadis berambut hitam itu. Hinata mendecih, tak mau mengakui bahwa wanita itu punya pancaran pesona yang natural.

"Err, kurasa kita harus bergegas ke kelas. Di sini ada sosok hantu pengganggu." Secara jelas Shizuka menyindir keberadaan sosok Hinata. "Oh ya kau belum memberiku ciuman pagi ini sayang." Shizuka ingin memperlihatkan kepada orang yang dijuluki dewi venus bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak akan bisa digoyahkan. Ia ingin membalas Hinata. Menyiratkan bahwa usaha Hinata untuk mendapatkan Naruto itu hanya bualan omong kosong semata.

Sang pemuda hanya diam lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Shizuka. Merapatkan tubuh mereka sebelum menyatukan bibirnya dengan sang kekasih.

Sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di pintu loker itu sudah bisa, apalagi jika itu Naruto-Shizuka, sepasang kekasih yang didukung oleh hampir seluruh sekolah.

"Oh, _skinship_ pagi yang lumayan– " Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan diam jika ditantang. "Ciuman gaya amatir, kucing juga bisa begitu." Pintu loker berdebam ditutup keras, Hinata memotong jarak antara dua kekasih itu dan berdiri di tengahnya.

"Ap– "

Mungkin bukan hanya Shizuka yang terkejut, bukan juga para siswa laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang kebetulan baru mau masuk kelas. Faktanya Naruto pun juga sampai membulatkan mata ketika tengkuk kepalanya ditarik halus oleh sebuah tangan. Kedua lengan kekarnya dipaksa melingkar pada pinggang sempit sampai hidungnya mencium aroma lavender berbaur dengan wangi kayu cendana. Bauh tubuh yang menenangkan –juga menggairahkan.

Mata biru bersiborok dengan kilau mata putih jernih. Si pemuda berambut blonde diam di tempat. Bibirnya merasakan sentuhan yang aneh. Sebuah kecupan basah, hampir menyerupai lumatan dirasakan pada dua belah bibirnya. Naruto tak menyangkah bahwa,

Hinata menciumnya di depan kekasih, dan di depan umum.

Rasa ciuman itu berbeda. Seolah ada gelenjar aneh yang menggerayangi perut Naruto. Sedikit perih ketika bibir Hinata terlalu kuat menabrakan diri, tapi memabukan. Dilihatnya Hinata memejamkan mata, menikmati cumbuan sepihak yang dilakukan padanya. Sampai Naruto melihat bagaimana kelopak mata dengan hiasan bulu mata lentik itu membuka diiringin senyuman miring yang mirip dengan seringaian yang mengarah pada Shizuka dan kepadanya.

Hinata tidak sungguhan menciumnya.

Bagi Hinata, ia tak lebih dari sebuah piala bergilir yang harus ditaklukan.

 _Damn it!_ Entah kenapa perut Naruto terasa mual, sangat menjijikan melihat wanita di depannya ini menjadikannya objek pembalasan. Sangat keterlaluan!

"Ciumanku sangat nikmat bukan."

' _BRAKKK_ '

" –Ittai." Hinata meringis. Punggungnya menabrak rak loker dengan keras. Hinata hendak mengumpat namun urung ketika melihat kilatan amarah di kedua frame tebal Naruto. Kata-katanya menggantung di tenggorokan, apalagi ketika rambutnya ditarik paksa ke atas sampai ia harus mendongak.

"Kau– " Suara Naruto bergeming di kepala Hinata. Sorot tajam penuh kemarahan itu menyurutkan si gadis yang kini hanya bisa memandang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Lembaran Yen dilembar Naruto pada wajah Hinata. "Sekalian saja kau lacurkan dirimu, brengsek!" Teriakan Naruto sudah cukup memberitahu bahwa ia tidak segan-segan bertindak kasar. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong Hinata jatuh ke lantai.

Tubuh Hinata membeku di tempat. Sesuatu dari perkataan Naruto membuat bagian dari memori tergelapnya muncul ke permukaan. Hal seperti itu pernah dilontarkan teman-temannya sewaktu ia dikerjai. Hatinya meringis, sejauh apapun perubahannya nyatanya masa lalu itu selalu menyertainya.

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah seperti pecundang untuk mengejar Shizuka yang berlari dengan derai air mata. Sudah pasti kejadian hari ini dimana Hinata dilempar uang akan menjadi bahan bagi para pembencinya untuk menjatuhkannya. Kejatuhan sang primadona, judul yang sudah akan menjadi buah bibir di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dengan berlahan Hinata bangkit, mengibas roknya yang kusut dan merapikan rambutnya. Uang yang terongok di bawah ia pandangi sebentar. Ada rasa aneh yang menghimpit kerja paru-parunya, tapi Hinata menggeleng keras. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah. Ia tidak pernah sampai bertindak sejauh ini untuk mendapatkan atensi dari mangsanya, dan Naruto sukses membuat celah retakan pada kesempurnaan hidupnya.

' _Apa barusan aku telah diperlakukan seperti sampah'_

' _Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya aku yang marah.'_

' _Kau membuatku tak punya piliha lain, meskipun– '_

' _Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku sialan.'_

 _._

"Hei mata buta, apa kau sebegitu murahannya sampai berani mencium ketua Naruto di depan umum?"

Belum juga Hinata menempatkan pantatnya pada tempat duduk, sudah ada kumpulan perempuan yang menghampirinya dengan tatapan benci.

"Lihat mataku jalang!" Hinata mendesis ketika wajahnya dipaksa mendongak menatap wajah congak mereka.

"Kami semua sudah muak melihat tingkah binalmu. Kenapa tidak keluar saja daripada berlaku seperti _Enjo kosai_."

"Apa tubuh kotormu itu kau jajakan ke semua pria di sekolah ini untuk membuatmu berlaku seolah-olah menjadi nomer satu."

"Atau jangan-jangan sudah banyak lelaki yang kau tiduri hanya demi kepuasan. Oh _fuck_! Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari wanita di gang sepi sana."

Tangan yang memegang dagunya ditepis kasar oleh Hinata. Ia beranjak bangun dan menggebrak mejanya. Cukup sudah ia bersabar. "Cih, katakana saja kalian iri melihatku. Sudah jelek, dada sedatar triplek, masih saja mulut kalian– _Ouch._ " Hinata memekik ketika rambutnya ditarik ke belakang. Matanya melihat Shizuka tengah menatapnya penuh marah.

"Mati saja benalu." Umpat Shizuka yang menarik Hinata ke depan kelas. Ia memukul pelipis Hinata. "Perusak hubungan orang! Keberadaanmu adalah kesialan untuk orang-orang."

"Ayo kita beri pelajaran pada wanita sialan ini. Kalau perlu rusak wajah menjijikkannya." Suruh Shizuka pada kawan-kawannya yang disambut pekikan senang oleh komplotannya.

Sedangkan murid lainnya yang menonton tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Masuk ke lingkaran pertengkaran untuk meleraikan dirasa percuma, malah bisa-bisa menjadi korban salah sasaran. Selain itu duel perempuan antara Hinata dan Shizuka menjadi tontonan menarik yang tidak akan dijumpai selain di sini.

"Oh, lihat mata putih menyeramkan itu, nona katarak sok jadi tuan putri." Salah satu dari mereka menyiram saus tomat ke baju Hinata.

"Rendahkan pandanganmu ketika melihatku bodoh!" Shizuka melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang membuat kepala Hinata pening.

"Wanita jelek, kau yang harusnya sadar posisi." Balas Hinata geram. Hinata sebisa mungkin hanya menangkis tanpa balas memukul mereka. Diejek lemah pun Hinata tak benar-benar membalas perlakuan kasar mereka.

Kontan saja adegan perkelahian diantara para perempuan itu membuat kelas mereka kedatangan komite kedisiplinan. Naruto datang dengan beberapa anggota yang lain, berusaha melerai adu jambak, tampar dan cakar yang menyeramkan.

"Shikamaru, Sai evakuasi tempat ini."

Dua anak buah yang disebutkan namanya bertindak cepat. Memblokade dan menyuruh semua siswa untuk keluar.

"Kalian hentikan!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema. Membuat tubuh mereka menegang karena secara tidak langsung berhadapan dengan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan yang terkenal ketegasannya. Sejenak Naruto melihat keadaan Hinata yang mengusap kasar sudut bibirnya yang lecet. Ia menghelah napas panjang, kali ini sang primadona menyebalkan tengah dihadapkan dengan puncak ketidaksukaan para pembencinya. Kudeta tengah berlangsung rupanya.

"Kalian semua ke ruanganku. Sekarang!"

.

"50 poin minus, berkelakuan kurang ajar, punya banyak musuh, dan –" Naruto melempar buku kesiswaan yang sudah penuh dengan coretan merah. "Mau sampai kapan kau berkelakuan seperti ini, Hyuuga Hinata!" Kepalanya terasa pening berhadapan dengan Hinata. Yang ditanya pun hanya diam enggan mendengar atau menjawab. Hanya meringis karena merasa sakit pada beberapa bagian di wajah.

Pemuda blonde itu seolah sudah habis kesabarannya untuk menghadapi tipe keras kepala macam Hinata. "Kau punya mulut kan? Apa mulutmu itu hanya bisa berciuman saja, hah."

"Mulutku masih sakit, jangan berteriak padaku– Aduhhh." Hinata menahan denyutan perih di bibirnya sekadar untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. "Aku tidak mencari gara-gara. Mereka yang lebih dulu menyerangku." Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajah memelas kasihan seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Hentikan tatapan bodoh itu, aku tidak akan terpengaruh." Hinata kembali cemberut. Usahanya gagal menarik empati pemuda di depannya ini.

Naruto menyilangkan tangan dengan pandangan marah. "Jangan alasan, kau sendiri bertingkah keterlaluan. Kupikir telingamu masih berlubang untuk mendengar kabar kau suka merusak hubungan orang lain."

"Jangan menumpuk musuh." Sambung Naruto.

Hinata mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Ralat, aku tidak mengganggu mereka ketua yang terhormat. Mereka putus bukan karena aku, bahkan aku masih single." Jelas Hinata frustasi. Selalu dijadikan kambing hitam atas perbuatan yang tidak ia perbuat melukai harga dirinya.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak punya musuh. Mereka yang seenak jidatnya memusuhiku."

"Oh ya, bisa kau pertanggung jawabkan ucapanmu barusan? Jika tidak mengganggu, kenapa kau menggodaku." Kaca mata yang selama ini bertengger manis membingkai iris shapire dilepas. "Katakan, kenapa kau melakukannya." Pertanyaan itu menuntut untuk dijawab.

Secara sadar Hinata meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mata biru itu terlalu menyorot memindai seperti sinar laser. "I-itu." Nyaris saja Hinata terpesona pada pemuda tampan di depannya andai saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Naruto adalah musuh sekaligus targetnya. "Karena kau sama sekali acuh padaku. Aku adalah _Queen_ di sini, dan kau seharusnya ikut seperti mereka yang mengagumiku." Binar mata putih membulat lebar menampilkan wajah garang namun malah terlihat seperti gadis patah hati.

"Khheekkeke." Naruto menahan kekehanya. Alasan macam apa itu. "Jadi aku harus bertingkah seperti lelaki buaya darat begitu? Hanya menginginkan mencicipi tubuhmu?"

"Aku memang sexy, tapi aku bukan rendahan yang mau menyerahkan keperawananku pada para lelaki sialan."

Naruto bersiul meremehkan. "Oh, jadi kau masih perawan. Yakin bukan tambal-sulam _hymen_?" Hinata mendelik ingin menampar mulut kurang ajar sang ketua. Wajah boleh super tampan tapi mulut keterlaluan brengseknya.

Naruto baru sadar. Entah kenapa ia yang biasanya tenang dan selalu berpikiran dingin menjadi banyak bicara jika menyangkut wanita di depannya ini. Ia menikmati setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukan Hinata, mengamati gadis itu berbicara hal-hal tak masuk akal, atau sedikit dongkol ketika Hinata berprilaku sangat egois dan arogan.

"Jadi, aku akan memanggil wali muridmu untuk ke sini."

"APA?!" Sontak tubuh Hinata berdiri kaku. Hukuman terburuk, Hinata tidak mungkin membiarkan kakaknya dipanggil gara-gara tingkahnya. " _Hello!_ Kau bukan guru, hanya ketua OSIS dan kenapa hanya aku yang dipanggil wali muridnya."

"Apa karena si gadis kuno-Shizuka itu pacarmu jadi kau membelanya?!" Wajahnya memanas murka. Kakinya sudah mengetuk lantai dengan hentakan kasar.

"Poinmu yang paling parah jika kau mau tahu." Acuh Naruto mengoreksi perkataan Hinata. "Dan masalah authoritas, kupikir kau sudah tahu bahwa aku memang punya kuasa untuk melakukannya." Tentu saja Naruto bisa melakukannya. Ia merupakan anak komisaris serta pendiri sekolah _elite_ ini.

Oh lihat seringai macam rubah memuakan pemuda blonde ini. Apakah ini sifat asli si ketua OSIS. Menyebalkan. Kenapa sampai ada manusia seperti Uzumaki Naruto di dunia ini?!

Sadar keadaan tidak mendukung, Hinata mengambil rencana B– jangan melawan, bersikap seperti anak kuning rumahan. "Umm, ayolah tuan Uzumaki yang terhormat. Pasti ada hukuman lain daripada memanggil wali muridkan." Senyum itu sedikit berkedut. Sumpah, Hinata tidak ikhlas melakukannya.

"Rayuanmu terlalu klise."

Sabar Hinata.

"Membersihkan kelas selama seminggu?" Tawar Hinata. "Tidak menarik." Timpal Naruto.

Tangan terkepal erat ingin mencekik pemuda ini. "Kutambah dengan membersihkan to-toilet _euuhh_." Membayangkan harus mencium bau tak sedap dan terkena cipratan air bekas buangan _urine_ atau parahnya sisa _feses_ membuat hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa itu tawaran yang tidak berharga." Kilah pemuda bermarga Uzumaki. Mata biru mengamati raut pias gadis bermata lavender itu, entah ketakutan atau kesedihan. Hinata terlihat kebingungan. Tapi, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sedang tidak pura-pura. Tipikal anak baik rumahan yang _good attitude_ hanya di rumah, pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah kau mendapatkannya. Hukumanmu kuganti, temani aku menjaga perpus sampai selesai."

"Eh?"

'

.

Wanita jalang yang ditolak, tidak tahu malu, murahan yang menyedihkan dan banyak lagi kalimat sejenis yang sudah mengudara. Padahal baru tiga jam yang kejadian itu berlalu, tapi kini Hinata sudah harus menebalkan telinganya dengan lontaran umpatan atau cemohan. Mulut ember butuh dijahit, batinnya.

Sekarang ia tengah menjalani hukumannya berada di dalam perpustakaan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bertanya pada petugas jaga perpus juga malah diabaikan dengan tatapan sinis seolah ia adalah bibit penular penyakit, _heol!_ Belum lagi ia masih menangkap para penggosip tengah berbisik-bisik mencelah mengenai dirinya.

Lupakan tentang serangga berisik itu, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli.

Iris _pearl_ itu memutar bola mata ke seluruh penjuru, tangannya bersendekap dengan bibir menggerutu suatu hal. "Jadi, aku harus menunggu Uzumaki Naruto di sini seperti orang dungu? _Great."_ Sosok Naruto memang tak kelihatan batang hidungnya, jadi daripada menganggur tak melakukan apapun, ia lebih memilih bergelung dengan setumpuk buku yang berhasil menarik minatnya. Tidak ada salahnya kan sedikit me _recall_ pelajaran selama di sekolah –yang selama ini hanya giat belajar untuk menuntaskan ambisi ' _pintar demi menaklukan Naruto'_

Beberapa lama membaca, Hinata sampai tertidur kelelahan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekolah sudah berakhir sejak pukul empat sore tadi. Tahu-tahu ia telah melihat senja di ufuk barat lewat jendela. "Astaga aku ketiduran." Matanya masih berat, ia meraba sakunya dan berdecak kesal ketika tidak membawa ponsel. Sudah pasti Neji menghubunginya karena belum pulang. Hinata berniat kembali ke kelas sebelum ada suara yang menahannya.

"Hey cantik, sendirian?" Segerombol lelaki duduk di mengelilingi Hinata. Membuat gadis cantik itu berkerut curiga.

Siapa mereka?

Ia tidak mengenal siapa orang-orang ini, tapi itu tidak penting karena yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata adalah apa tujuan mereka di sini menemuinya?

"Dilihat dari dekat kau memang cantik ya."

"Kabarnya kau cukup genit menggoda para lelaki, sampai mencium si ketua komite ya, tapi sayang ditolak." Kekehan rendah itu membuat Hinata menatap tajam namun tetap mencoba mengabaikan ocehan mereka.

"Kalau begitu– bolehkan kami sedikit bermain denganmu, _nona_ ~"

Perasaan Hinata tidak enak. Tiga lelaki yang mengelilinginya dengan kurang ajar memepet tubuhnya. Apalagi posisi tempat meja Hinata berada di sudut pojok, terhalang oleh rak-rak tinggi dan tembok beton. Tidak terlihat ada orang lain yang ke sini, adapun itu mungkin dua jam yang lalu dan kini hanya tinggal ia sendiri. Situasi dan waktu yang tidak tepat sama sekali.

"Kalian bukan siswa sini, penyusup." Hinata mengambil langkah antisipasi, menampis dan menampik lengan jahil yang semakin kurang ajar. Hinata hampir mengenal semua siswa laki-laki di satu sekolah, tapi sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajah asing para pria di depannya ini. Mereka jelas orang bayaran, seseorang punya dendam padanya sampai menyuruh orang lain mencelakainya. "Cih, kalian dibayar berapa? Dasar manusia kotor."

" _Shit_ , mulutnya tak semanis tubuhnya." Lelaki yang bertubuh gempal nampak marah oleh perkataan Hinata. "Cepat beri pelajaran padanya. Permalukan ia sampai menyesal terlahir di dunia." Perintahnya pada kedua temannya.

Tiga lelaki itu mengeluarkan peralatan menyeramkan seperti tali, tongkat bisbol dan cutter. Senyum di atas angin melebar, mengeroyok seorang gadis manis itu sebenarnya tidak keren sama sekali, namun mereka tidak peduli.

Mereka tertawa lebar melihat mangsa kelinci yang terpojok.

Tak sabar untuk segera bersenang-senang dengan target terlampau cantik kali ini.

Ketiga-tiganya menyerang secara bersamaan, ada yang menyerang dari belakang, depan dan samping. Kekuatan lelaki berbeda dengan tenaga perempuan. Itu lah yang terkadang membuat lelaki besar kepala, namun kadang itu juga yang bisa menjadi bumerang.

"Rasakan wanita murahan!"

' _DUAK'_

' _BRAK'_

' _BRUG'_

' _KLEK'_

Terakhir terdengar suara mirip kayu patah.

Hanya sekejab, dalam hitungan singkat, dua lelaki yang tadi menyerang Hinata kini terlempar menabrak rak-rak buku dengan air liur yang keluar –teler, dan salah satu dari mereka harus merasakan sol sepatu yang menekan kepalanya keras. Hinata mungkin seorang gadis yang sering dipandang hanya bisa bersolek, tidak punya bakat apapun selain memoles wajah dan pintar menggoda lawan jenis. Namun, jangan menilai buku dari kovernya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang yang mempunyai keahlian bela diri sampai menyabet sabuk hitam yang disimpan di dalam almarinya. Keluarganya secara turun temurun memang mewajibkan anggota keluarga untuk menguasai _Juudo_ sebagai keahlian khas beladiri.

"Dari dulu aku selalu menahan diri agar tidak sampai menggunakannya." Sol keras itu semakin menekan kepala di bawahnya. "Karena saat itu pola pikirku begitu polos. Berpikir bahwa dengan menjadi orang baik akan mempunyai teman banyak –seperti yang dikatakan okaasan."

"Tapi maaf tidak untuk kali ini. Meskipun aku tak mau terlihat seperti monster, ya walaupun monster cantik haha. Tidak anggun sama sekali jika gadis cantik sepertiku terlibat perkelahian yang sialnya aku memenangkannya asal kalian tahu." Dibalik sikap manis yang selalu ia tunjukan ke hadapan publik, Hinata mempunyai sisi lain yang ia asah sebaik mungkin. Manusia harus menyembunyikan senjata ke dua kan. Mengasah sampai tajam dan digunakan hanya jika perlu. "Astaga, kukuku sampai lecet seperti ini." Terlihat warna kuku hasil cat kutek merah marun sedikit tergores.

"Dan aku paling membenci jika bajuku harus kotor karena kalian." Dalam bayangan Hinata ia melihat Neji yang bertanya ini-itu seperti reporter. Akan sangat menyulitkan untuk mengelak dari kakaknya yang overprotektif itu. "Aku sudah telat pulang dan kalian memperburuk keadaan." Ia menarik napas panjang kesal. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan sampai badanya terasa lengket akibat banyak keluar keringat.

Satu pemuda yang tadi menabrak rak buku berusaha bangkit, hendak memberi bogem mentah pada wanita yang sibuk mengoceh ini-itu. Persetan dengan kuku lecet atau baju kotor yang dilontarkan Hinata. Ia tidak peduli dan ingin segera memberi pelajaran pada perempuan sialan itu.

Hinata jelas tak menyadari, dan ketika kepalan tangan itu terangkat ke atas lalu terayun tepat pada kepala bagian belakang Hinata, lelaki itu harus kembali tergeletak di lantai karena pukulan seseorang tepat mengenai tengkuknya.

"Diam di situ, atau kubuat impoten sekalian."

Hinata berbalik ke belakang, melihat sosok tinggi berdiri melindunginya. "Na-naruto-san?" Tanyanya sedikit tak yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **RnR**

OOC parah kan? Tapi saya lagi mood bikin Hinata versi garang ~ _nyaaa_!

Ini bukan multichapter, perkiraan saya sampai 3 chapter lah. Kemungkinan update mungkin dua minggu lagi atau lebih sedikit karena saya sedang magang selama 14 hari ke depan.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

7/22/16

 **Atharu_u**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous. . .**_

" _Dan aku paling membenci jika bajuku harus kotor karena kalian." Dalam bayangan Hinata ia melihat Neji yang bertanya ini-itu seperti reporter. Akan sangat menyulitkan untuk mengelak dari kakaknya yang overprotektif itu. "Aku sudah telat pulang dan kalian memperburuk keadaan." Ia menarik napas panjang kesal. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan sampai badanya terasa lengket akibat banyak keluar keringat._

 _Satu pemuda yang tadi menabrak rak buku berusaha bangkit, hendak memberi bogem mentah pada wanita yang sibuk mengoceh ini-itu. Persetan dengan kuku lecet atau baju kotor yang dilontarkan Hinata. Ia tidak peduli dan ingin segera memberi pelajaran pada perempuan sialan itu._

 _Hinata jelas tak menyadari, dan ketika kepalan tangan itu terangkat ke atas lalu terayun tepat pada kepala bagian belakang Hinata, lelaki itu harus kembali tergeletak di lantai karena pukulan seseorang tepat mengenai tengkuknya._

" _Diam di situ, atau kubuat impoten sekalian."_

 _Hinata berbalik ke belakang, melihat sosok tinggi berdiri melindunginya. "Na-naruto-san?" Tanyanya sedikit tak yakin._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

 **Warning : typo(s), AU, School life, OOC, Worst word**

 **Rated : T+ semi M**

 **Hot!Hinata Cold!Naruto**

 **Cover © Atharu**

" **Karangan fiktif. Tidak ada unsur menistakan chara mana pun. Hanya untuk hiburan semata tanpa mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun."**

 **No copas no flame!**

 _ **SEDUCE**_ **by Atharu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di kerah _gakuren_ , melepas kaca mata dan menaruhnya di saku seragam serta melemaskan otot bagian leher. Ia berjalan tenang, namun ada yang berbeda dari sosok Naruto yang dilihat Hinata saat ini. Entah kenapa atmosfer di tempat ini berubah mencekam, dan yang paling membuatnya terpaku adalah raut dingin Naruto– meski pemuda itu sering menampakannya.

Tapi kali ini seperti ada hawa menyesakan di sekeliling Naruto sampai membuatnya kekusahan bernafas. Menyeramkan. Itu yang dapat Hinata simpulkan.

"Bangun kalian." Ke tiga pemuda asing ditepuk pipi mereka sampai setengah sadar. " _Konoha High School_ memang terkenal sampai banyak sekolah lain yang ingin menjalin relasi. Tapi– "

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada tikus-tikus yang ikut menyusup." Cengkraman Naruto mengerat pada leher salah satu dari tiga pemuda sampai tercetak ruam kemerahan jemari. " _Ughh. . ."_ Ringis pemuda itu.

"Aku mungkin hanya akan memberikan peringatan atau memanggil pihak sekolah kalian atas tindakan tidak menyenangkan. _Tapi –_ " Ia melirik pada barang-barang berbahaya untuk melukai yang tergeletak di lantai. " –sampai membawa benda berbahaya serta menyerang murid di sini, ku rasa hukumannya akan berbeda."

Ke tiga pemuda itu merasakan bulu kudu mereka meremang sampai tanpa sadar mereka mengompol di celana. Buru-buru bisa meloloskan diri, bisa selamat dari tempat ini saja mereka sudah putus asa. Tidak hanya gadis cantik – Hinata saja yang mengerikan, kenapa pula kini mereka dihadapkan oleh seseorang yang mempunyai hawa membunuh seperti monster sebegitu kuatnya begini?!

Kenapa di sekolah ini banyak orang-orang mengerikan, hah!

"Ampunnnn. . . maafkan kami." Teriak mereka kolosal berbarengan. Tubuh mereka gemetar bukan main menyadari arti tatapan Naruto yang tak segan-segan melempar mereka ke kandang buaya detik ini juga. Kini mereka menyesal, seharusnya mereka melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu terhadap calon korban mereka, bukan malah langsung menyanggupi permintaan seseorang untuk melenyapkan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Jadi, jawab dengan jujur. Siapa yang menyuruh tikus seperti kalian mengacau di sini, hm?"

"Ja-jangan bunuh kami."

Naruto memamerkan _smirk_ hingga menampilkan rentetan gigi putih yang nampak menyeramkan _._ "Tidak akan kubunuh jika kalian mengaku. Mungkin akan ku siksa di depan lapangan jika kalian tetap bungkam." Ancam Naruto sungguhan. Ke tiga orang babak belur itu saling melirik satu sama lain, antara jujur-sedikit luka atau bungkam-sekarat. "Ma-maafkan kami. Kami hanya disuruh nona Sh-shizuka untuk memberi pelajaran wanita itu." Gerak mata mereka mengarah pada Hinata yang terbengong mendengarnya.

Hinata memijat kepalanya. "Ya ampun gadis bar-bar itu. Kekasihnya baru ku goda saja sudah menjadi gila. Apalagi kalau nanti kekasih menyebalkannya berbalik menggilaiku." Gumamnya tak peduli meski Naruto tengah menatapnya jengah.

"Baiklah katakan itu nanti. Sekarang ikut aku." Dengan patuh ke tiga pemuda asing itu mengikuti Naruto meski dengan terseok. "Dan kau– " Katanya melihat keadaan Hinata yang memiliki luka berdarah di bagian tangan serta ada sobekan di bagian rok. Tentu Naruto mengerti emosi di gadis itu mengingat sifatnya yang tak mau ada luka di tubuh mulusnya.

"Tunggu aku di UKS."

"Tidak!" Tolak Hinata tegas. "Aku mau pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam." Jengkel Hinata karena yakin bahwa kakaknya sedang khawatir setengah mati.

"Kau berani membantahku setelah kejadian ini?"

"Tidak perlu mengatur hidupku. Aku bukan bawahanmu." Determinasi Hinata terlalu kuat untuk digoyahkan dalam adu debat.

Terdengar desisan frustasi Naruto. "Aku belum pernah bertemu orang se-keras kepala sepertimu. Aku akan sebentar mengurus mereka, setelahnya akan mengobati lukamu dan kita pulang. Pulang bersama." Tekan Naruto pada kalimat terakhirnya.

" _Wow,_ bertindak seperti pahlawan setelah membuat kulit mulusku ini memiliki bekas luka karena pacarmu? Sialan, aku punya banyak _link_ lelaki yang mau mengantarku selain dirimu asal kau tahu." Hinata baru mau melangkah pergi sebelum tangannya dicengkram erat oleh tangan kekar Naruto.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" Maki Hinata yang diabaikan oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa persetujuanku." Balas Naruto serius. Matanya berkilat menahan rasa kesal pada ke-egoisan gadis mata putih ini. Sulit sekali mengerti jalan pikir Hinata, pikir Naruto. "Lagipula aku adalah targetmu bukan, kau ingin aku berlaku baik padamu dan kau mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada orang yang memandang kasihan padaku!" Mana mau Hinata menerima kebaikan palsu tersebut? Dirinya tidak akan merendah pada siapapun yang melempar perasaan kasihan terhadapnya. Ayolah, setelah semua penolakan Naruto padanya dan kini ia tiba-tiba menjadi baik tentu membuat dirinya diperlakukan layaknya orang lemah yang tertindas.

"Hey kalian. Cepat bilang padaku apakah aku harus percaya pada lelaki yang sudah menolakku ini?" Pertanyaan Hinata ditunjukan pada ke tiga orang yang sedari tadi diabaikan dan menjadi penonton setia adu mulut antara Naruto dan Hinata. Ditatap sedemikian tajamnya membuat orang-orang itu merasa keselamatan mereka tengah terancam.

" _Ti-tidakkk_." Ucap mereka serempak serupa cicitan anak ayam yang terjepit. Hinata tersenyum puas dengan bibir melengkung indah. Mudah sekali mendapat dukungan secara sepihak.

"Kalian bilang apa?" Bulu kudu mereka langsung berdiri melihat Naruto yang tersenyum iblis ke arah ke tiganya. Keluar mulut singa masuk ke lubang buaya. Jadi, bolehkan kalau mereka berdoa agar bisa melihat hari esok jika dihadapkan pada dua perseteruan antara Naruto-Hinata.

Sedikit ragu, mereka mengubah jawaban karena sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk selamat selain menuruti kemauan entah itu Hinata atau Naruto. "Ka-kami bilang _yaaaaaa."_

"YAK, MANA BISA BEGITU!"

Sebelum Hinata kembali mengeluarkan umpatannya, Naruto terlebih dulu sudah membungkam mulut berisik itu dengan lumatan yang tak pernah Hinata rasakan sebelumnya. Mereka berciuman untuk ke dua kalinya. Melingkupi bibir satu sama lain disertai sebuah hisapan kuat. Bedanya kali ini bukan hanya bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Melainkan organ lunak– lidah Naruto berusaha menyelinap menerobos bibir kenyal Hinata, menyatukan lilitan lidah mereka untuk saling bergumul tak peduli dengan tiga orang yang sudah mimisan di tempat.

'Ya Tuhan!' Hinata memekik dalam hati. Kakinya sampai berjinjit ketika Naruto menarik pinggulnya ke atas serta tengkuknya maju memperdalam lumatannya. Mata Hinata melebar sempurna merasakan jemari tangan Naruto ikutan mengelus pinggangnya. Entah _saliva_ siapa yang menetes di sudut bibir Hinata, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dari puluhan mantan pacar Hinata, tidak ada yang sekurang ajar seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mampu meluluhkan dirinya atau sampai membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Tapi, untuk kali ini. Bisakah Hinata berteriak minta tolong?

Kepala Hinata sontak berputar, nafasnya tersenggal kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Cara liar Naruto berciuman tak bisa Hinata imbangi. Meski dirinya sudah sering melihat referensi aneka macam jenis ciuman agar dianggap mumpuni, lagi pula ini ciuman kedua mereka. Tapi, untuk kali ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengakui bahwa ia kalah dari Naruto. Lidah pemuda blonde itu menari-nari dalam rongga mulutnya, menginvansi setiap jengkalnya dan membuat seluruh pikirannya terhanyut dan berkabut.

'Sialan. Kau memang _lucky bastard–_ Uzumaki Naruto'

.

.

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Ck, keras kepala. Jika kau diserang lagi, aku tidak bisa cepat menolongmu." Bola mata Naruto bergulir bosan, memangnya ada ya pulang bersama dengan jarak radius 10 meter.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Kita pulang bersama, bukan mengawalmu." Dengan cepat Naruto manarik lengan Hinata dan menyeretnya. "Hei, aku bukan barang yang bisa kau seret. Tak punya sopan santun sekali." Cibir Hinata melepaskan diri dari tarikan Naruto.

"Yayaya mengocehlah sesukamu. Asal kau tahu, gank di sini cukup sepi dan banyak _gangster_ yang suka memalak orang yang lewat sendirian."

Otomatis Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas ransel. "Bo-bohong." Ia melirik sekeliling dengan raut wajah waspada.

"Apalagi, korban mereka dalam keadaan pamer aurat– " Sepasang bola mata biru menyorot sobekan di rok mini yang terkesiap. Paha putih mulus menyembul tak malu-malu. Apalagi bibir bengkak yang memerah bekas ciumannya. Oh, Naruto menyeringai. " –seperti mengundangan untuk tindakan asusila."

Pelipis Hinata berkedut jengkel dan kesal. Pintar sekali Naruto membuat emosinya melunjak naik. Berlama-lama dekat dengan Naruto bisa membuat _hipertensi_. "Ini semua karenamu!" Timpal Hinata sarkastis sesekali menarik roknya agar tidak semakin terbuka dan mengusap kasar bibirnya sampai kering.

"Punya banyak musuh lalu kau menyalahkanku? Apa otakmu tidak pernah di- _upgrade_!" Mulut Naruto kebas sendiri meladeni Hinata. "Baiklah silahkan pulang sendiri. Rumah kita beda arah dan jika ada masalah kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri. _Byee_."

Hinata gelagapan sendiri. Ia memang bisa bela diri, tapi kalau melawan sepuluh preman sih itu namanya cari mati. "T-tunggu Naruto- _san._ " Langkah kaki Naruto dikejar dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Jemarinya menarik ujung seragam pemuda itu. "Lelaki _gentleman_ tidak akan meninggalkan perempuan cantik sendirian."

"Antarkan aku pulang." Suara gadis itu memelan menahan gengsi, ditambah dengan pias merah yang menyebar di sepanjang tulang pipinya. _Hanya kali ini saja aku menurunkan harga diriku,_ yakin Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto memelankan langkah kakinya, berbalik ke belakang dan melingkarkan jaketnya di pinggang Hinata. "Pakai ini untuk menutup rokmu – " Hinata mematung menahan agar rona merah tidak menyebar ke seluruh wajah meski itu mustahil.

"Dan, bisakah kaki pendekmu itu berjalan lebih cepat?"

"Hah? Yak!" Hinata memukul punggung Naruto dengan tasnya. "Mulutmu brengsek sekali." Seenaknya saja ia mengatai kakinya pendek. Hinata akui bahwa tingginya tidak seberapa, tapi julukan pendek itu terlalu kejam. Kenapa tidak memilih kata 'mungil' saja.

Mata Hinata melihat punggung tegap Naruto ketika lelaki itu berjalan pelan di depannya. Lelaki itu punya punggung yang bagus. Oh, punggung lebar adalah kesukannya. Bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar atau sangat enak untuk dipeluk. ' _Aisshh, jangan berpikir jorok Hinata'_ runtuknya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, apalagi orang yang sempat ia puji tadi adalah Naruto. Lebih baik ditolak seluruh lelaki daripada ketahuan memuji diam-diam pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Tunggu aku, sialan." Hinata kemudian berlari menyusul Naruto. Tapi, baru mendekat, Hinata sudah mengumpat dalam hati.

Angin sialan. Kenapa bisa membawa aroma _citrus_ bercampur cendana mengusik saraf _olfactory_ -nya.

Dan kenapa pula dadanya tak bisa berdetak secara normal lagi!

.

.

Neji tidak pernah segusar ini sebelumnya, duduk berhadapan pada sosok asing berpenampilan nyetrik ditambah mengantarkan adiknya dalam kondisi jauh dari kata baik. Mata putih peraknya mengobservasi remajadi depannya, menilai apakah lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Naruto adalah lelaki baik-baik atau justru brengsek karena sudah membuat adik manisnya terluka.

" _Ekhem_ , jadi namamu Naruto bukan?" Naruto mengangguk, duduk bertumpu pada kaki menunjukan rasa hormat. "Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa adik manisku pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Neji berusaha mengatur laju emosinya meski hatinya sudah panas setengah mendidih melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri keadaan Hinata.

"Maaf Hyuuga- _san._ Ada kejadian yang tidak terduga di sekolah sehingga menyebabkan Hinata- _san_ terlukan. Pihak sekolah sangat menyesalkan hal itu." Naruto membungkuk menyampaikan rasa penyesalannya.

Alis Neji menukik. Kejadian apa memangnya di sekolah sampai-sampai Hinata terluka? Terdapat bekas cakaran dan ruam merah di wajah, bajunya pun sobek di sana-sini. "Bisa kau jelaskan keadaan apa itu?" Geramnya.

"Itu karena –"

"–itu, ano tadi di sekolah ada bazar. Sangat ramai sampai berdesakan dan aku terdorong terjatuh, menabrak stan, niisan." Hinata langsung datang dari arah dalam memotong kalimat Naruto. Gadis itu memberi kode pada Naruto agar tidak cerita yang sesungguhnya. Naruto tak mengerti, namun lewat sorot mata bulan itu tersampaikan makna bahwa ia harus diam dan mengikuti skenario yang telah dibuat Hinata.

Mata Neji menelisik hubungan mencurigakan antara adiknya dengan pemuda asing ini. "Oh? Berdesakan apa bisa sampai membuat wajahmu lebam dan. . . ASTAGA HINATA! KAKAK BENAR-BENAR CEMAS MELIHAT DIRIMU SEPERTI HABIS KENA AKSI ANARKIS. KAKAK SEPERTI ORANG GILA BEGITU KAU PULANG DENGAN KEADAAN TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA."

Kedua tangan Hinata menutup telinganya. Lengkingan suara kakaknya benar-benar menunjukan bahwa Neji sedang marah, murka besar. "Jujur pada kakak, Hinata. Ada yang melukaimu? Kakak pastikan ia akan merasakan pembalasan yang lebih mengerikan." Kedua tangan Neji terkepal kuat dengan rahang mengeras.

Air muka Neji begitu marah dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan membuat Hinata terisak. Ia belum pernah melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan semengerikan ini. Apa ia sudah menjadi adik yang buruk? Hinata bahkan merasa sangat jahat telah membuat Neji seperti ini. Kakaknya sangat menjaganya sampai-sampai ia takut bercerita tentang hal buruk yang menimpanya. Berbohong adalah keahlian yang secara tidak langsung Hinata kembangkan untuk menutupi lukanya selama ini di depan Neji.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata itu benar, Hyuuga- _san_." Naruto bersuara memecah ketegangan diantara dua kakak beradik di depannya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja ia mengalah mengikuti kemauan Hinata, apalagi melihat keadaan Hinata yang bahunya bergetar menangis. Rasanya Naruto mengerti betapa Hinata sangat menyayangi kakaknya sampai tidak mau bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Apa selama ini ia memendamnya sendirian?_ Naruto tak akan bertanya langsung karena ia pun tahu jawabannya.

"Pengunjung membludak sehingga terjadi aksi dorong sampai melukai beberapa murid, salah satunya adalah Hinata." Perempuan yang disebut namanya menoleh ke Naruto. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, seulas senyum penuh makna dikulum. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur Naruto mau membantunya. Mau tak mau Hinata harus mengakui, musuhnya itu kini menjelma sebagai penolong.

Melihat cara bagaimana Neruto menyampaikan dan ketegasannya dalam berbicara berhasil membuat Neji sedikit percaya. Tensi tingginya berlahan menurun tapi ia tetap merasa marah. "Baiklah aku percaya. Aku harap kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi, Uzumaki- _san._ " Ada nada menyudutkan yang Naruto dengar mengarah padanya.

"Dan aku harap ini juga terakhir kalinya melihatmu pulang mengantar Hinata." Neji tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada Naruto karena ia lelaki pertama yang mengantar pulang Hinata ke rumah. Apalagi kedekatan ganjil yang Neji lihat diantara keduanya. "Hinata antar ia ke depan rumah, sudah larut malam dan ia harus angkat kaki dari sini."

Rupanya sifat menyebalkan Hinata juga di miliki kakaknya, batin Naruto mendapat ungkapan usiran yang blak-blakan. Secara langsung Hinata segera menarik lengan Naruto agar pemuda itu mengikutinya ke luar. Tangan Hinata bergerak gelisah tanda ia sedang gugup, otaknya _blank_ memikirkan kalimat apa yang sepatutnya ia ucapkan pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih kau tidak mengadukannya pada niisan." Wajahnya menunduk tak mampu memandang tepat ke dua iris biru. "Ma –maaf jika aku membuat masalah." Se-egois apapun Hinata, ia akan tetap mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang membantunya.

' _puk_ '

Hinata mendongak ketika dirasa ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus lembut kepalanya. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali melihat jarak wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengan roman wajah maskulin dan semakin tampan ketika tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau pikir hanya kakakmu saja yang khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan dirimu?" Kening Hinata mengerut tak paham, dan Naruto sedikit terkekeh melihatnya. Gadis ini benar-benar tahu cara mempermainkan perasaannya. "Ada orang lain yang sebenarnya juga memperhatikanmu."

"Jika kau merasa kesulitan, tak ada salahnya berbagi bukan. Pasti orang itu bersedia menemanimu."

Alis Hinata saling bertaut. "Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kuharap, kau dapat mempertimbangkanku sebagai orang yang kau percaya." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata. "Ah, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

Dada Hinata berdebar sangat kencang ketika melihat senyum lebar Naruto untuk pertama kalinya. Senyum lima jari yang membuat Naruto terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Darahnya berdesir merespon apa yang Naruto katakan barusan, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik secara bersamaan di perutnya. Bahkan bekas di mana Naruto menyentuhnya masih terasa hangat. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasakan semua kegilaan ini hanya karena secuil perhatian dari Naruto?

 _Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi._ Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Perasaan asing ini seenaknya mulai bercokol dan menancapkan akarnya di hati Hinata.

 _aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya kan?_

.

.

Pagi sekali Naruto sudah berada di sekolah, tepatnya duduk di kursi kerjanya. Meski sudah biasa melihat banyaknya tumpukan kertas entah berisi proposal, jadwal rapat, atau bisa pula terselip surat terbuka sekadar untuk meminta ditambahnya fasilitas sekolah. Kepalanya berputar, mata merah sedikit berair, nyatanya kopi tinggi _kafein_ yang ia minum tadi pagi tak memberi efek _dopping_. Ia malah menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Apa ini karena ia tidur larut malam. Ah ya ia baru ingat bahwa semalam ia pulang terlalu malam karena mengantar Hinata pulang. Disidak pula beberapa jam oleh kakak Hinata –Neji sebelum diperbolehkan pulang meski tahu cuaca sedang dingin.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membawa mobil jaguar hadiah dari Ayah Minato dan Mama Kushina yang masih tersimpan di garasi untuk _mobilisasi_. Tapi, ia bukan anak kaya manja tukang pamer apalagi suka mengobral harta untuk tujuan berleha-leha. Naruto lebih senang merancang masa depan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Berbicara tentang Hinata, Naruto tersadar bahwa ia punya hal penting untuk dikerjakan. Apalagi kalau bukan mengusut kasus penganiayaan terhadap Hinata, meski kenyataannya gadis manis itu justru yang menganiaya para pelaku. _Pffttt,_ benar-benar mirip kucing. Salah pegang bisa dicakar.

"Naruto? Tumben sudah di sini." Sai, anggota OSIS yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai sekertaris serta yang mengurusi semua ekstra kulikuler di sekolah menatap heran pada ketuanya. "Tidak ada rapat kan?" Ia melirik jam tangannya memastikan bahwa sekarang masih pagi.

"Aku hanya sedang melakukan pemberkasan pada suatu kasus, dan tenang saja hari ini kita bebas rapat." Fokusnya masih tertuju pada lembaran kertas hasil investigasi.

"Kasus? Memangnya kasus apa sampai kau turun tangan." Mata hitam Sai menyipit. "Ara~ apa ini hubungannya dengan perempuan binal –" Sebuah _death glare_ sudah mengarah tepat pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu sampai Sai kesusahan menelan ludah. "Ah, maksudku Hyuuga- _san_."

"Ucapanmu memang selalu tak terkendali ya." Sosok lain ikut menyelah, Shikamaru datang dengan menguap lebar. "Untung saja lidahmu tidak ditusuk pena." Raut malas setengah mengantuk adalah ciri khas Nara Shikamaru. Si tuan Koala nyatanya juga ikutan datang pagi. Menjabat sebagai seorang wakil ketua, mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru harus ikutan datang lebih awal karena ada hal penting yang ditugaskan Naruto padanya. Selain wakil ketua, lelaki dengan gaya rambut ikat nanas itu juga merangkap tugas sebagai dewan keamanan.

Sai tersenyum sampai mata sipitnya tak terlihat. "Maksudku bukan binal – _jablay_. Justru aku kagum dengan Hyuuga- _san_ , terlihat mudah disentuh tapi nyatanya tak pernah ada yang bisa mendapatkannya."

"Jadi, kau suka dengan Hinata, begitu?"

"Eh, kenapa kau jadi sinis, Naruto?" Sai balas melempar pertanyaan. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena tak merasa melakukan kesalahan tapi mengapa dipelototi oleh sang ketua sedemikian garangnya.

"Karena kau terang-terangan memuji gadis cinta pertamanya. Huh, sayangnya ketua kita ini tidak punya nyali untuk memacarinya. Taruhan denganku, ia sering bermain solo dengan membayangkan Hinata." Shikamaru menyeringai pada sahabat kuningnya. Berteman sejak SMP dengan pemuda itu membuatnya tahu segala hal, termasuk urusan pribadi yang disebut jatuh cinta. Atau lebih tepatnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Wow, benarkah _kaichou?_ "

Naruto mendengus kesal. Sejak kapan kedua anak buahnya ini jadi gemar bergosip. "Jangan semakin membual Shikmaru. Berikan dulu file yang aku minta, setelahnya kau boleh berbicara panjang lebar seperti wanita."

Sebuah file _print out_ diserahkan Shikamaru. "Ini data profil, sekolah dan latar belakang orang-orang yang kemarin membuat keributan di sini. Kutambah juga pasal-pasal pelanggaran sesuai permintaanmu – Hah, sangat merepotkan." Keluh pemuda Nara itu. Bagaimana tidak mengeluh jika malam-malam di tengah tidur tenangnya Naruto terus menelponnya untuk meminta mencarikan data pelaku penyusupan di sekolah. _Mendokusai._ Mentang-mentang ia punya IQ 200 Naruto bebas memerasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Shizuka? Kau yakin pacarmu yang menyuruh mereka?"

"Bukti yang berbicara seperti itu, Sai." Sejujurnya Naruto menyesali keputusan nekat yang dibuat oleh Shizuka. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga kelakuan. "Kenapa wanita sering sekali melakukan hal di luar nalar."

"Dan kenapa pula kau berpacaran dengannya jika hanya untuk membuat Hinata melirik padamu?"

Perkataan Shikamaru sukses membuatnya bungkam, tertohok tak bisa membalas. Bukannya dia tipe lelaki berkelebihan hormon yang suka asal berpacaran. Tapi, astaga. Naruto susah mendeskripsikannya. Ini lebih rumit daripada menyelesaikan sebuah proposal pengajuan dana. Bisa dibilang batinnya sudah lelah memupuk asa untuk bisa dekat dengan gadis bermata mutiara itu. Tak ada jalan lain selain menempuh jalan pintas. _Keh_ , mana mau ia bersabar lebih lama.

Asal kau tahu, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang melepaskan begitu saja targetnya.

Sudah sejak SMP ia mengenal gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, bahkan pernah sekelas selama dua tahun. Namun nampaknya itu bukan menjadi kesempatan untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Hyuuga Hinata versi masa lalu selalu malu-malu, poni tebal membingkai wajah chuby seperti menelan pancaran cantiknya, dan sepasang bola mata putih polos yang sering diejek oleh teman-teman sekelas. Hinata masa lalu adalah gadis pendiam lengkap dengan gaya bicara tersedat-sedat.

Naruto ingat bagaimana kesalnya ia ketika tahu Hinata hanya diam tanpa perlawanan diperlakukan tidak adil, geram saat guru wali kelas malah tak mempercayainya, serta sangat marah ketika dirinya pun tak bisa menolong. Naruto hanya bocah 14 tahun saat itu. Bersosial dengan banyak orang dan menjadi orang yang disegani. Namun, ia terlalu pecundang untuk sekadar menyapa si gadis korban pembuly-an masal. Takut jika nantinya ia juga dijauhi atau malah ikutan dikerjai –meski tidak akan ada yang berani berurusan dengan dirinya mengingat rekam jejak keluarganya.

Ia mengamati, mengobservasi tingkah laku serta keseharian Hinata sampai tidak ada yang luput dari matanya, bahkan sekolah SMA tujuan gadis itu pun sudah ia kantongi. Sampai ia tersadar bahwa banyak waktu yang terbuang percuma. Di saat dirinya berani melangkah untuk mengubah diri menjadi orang cupu – _berharap nantinya bisa dekat dan melindungi Hinata_ tapi hanya angin kosong yang Naruto peroleh.

Harapannya terlalu tinggi sampai lupa berpijak.

Hinata datang dengan segala kelebihan, begitu anggun memasuki gerbang utama _Konoha High School_ sampai menyihir semua mata yang memandang. Penampilannya sangat kontras, penuh dengan gaya modifikasi _fashion._ Upik abu itu menjelma bagai putri langit, turun ke bumi untuk membuat siapapun menjadi tunduk padanya. Dan ia tak membutuhkan orang lain untuk melindungi dirinya. Kesempurnaan melekat pada pribadi barunya.

Naruto menahan napas, kali ini waktu tak berpihak padanya. Hinata yang sekarang semakin sulit untuk ia gapai.

Seandainya dulu ia menyapa gadis itu, akankah mereka bisa dekat?

Seandainya ia memberanikan diri menolong Hinata, mungkinkah keduanya bisa akrab?

Seandainya ia bisa mengulang, bisakah ia menyatakan perasaannya? Naruto mendesah frustasi. Nyatanya semua hanya terbatas pada 'seandainya' tanpa bisa ia wujudkan. Lalu sekarang ia menjalin kisah asmara hanya untuk menarik perhatian Hinata mengingat kelakuan gadis itu yang akan tertarik dengan lelaki yang telah berstatus pacar orang. Setidaknya Naruto boleh sedikit bersenang diri karena Hinata telah masuk pada perangkap kasat matanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sejak dulu dan tidak ada ia lepaskan lagi.

" _You're my own."_

.

.

Baru mendudukan pantatnya di kursi, Hinata sudah mendengar namanya disebut di _loadspeaker_ disusul dengan nama Shizuka yang mengharuskan ke-duanya datang ke ruang OSIS secepat mungkin. Ia menggerutu sekilas, mempunyai firasat bahwa hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyebalkan. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa ia akan se-ruangan dengan Naruto, ditambah dengan Shizuka. Oh, Hinata bisa membayangkan neraka macam apa itu.

"Kuyakin kau dipanggil untuk diskors." Sela seorang siswi yang duduk di pojok disambut gelak tawa gembira yang lainnya. "Atau jangan-jangan langsung _drop out_ dari sini!"

"Astaga, kalau itu terjadi kita harus merayakannya."

"Ya benar. Ketika benalu sudah disingkirkan baru kelas ini terasa nyaman."

"Kudengar kau membuat ulah lagi kemarin. Ada siswa asing yang menyusup untuk bermain gila denganmu ya."

"Sampai ketahuan oleh ketua komite kedisiplinan pula, ckckck. Tamatlah kau Hyuuga."

Pelipis Hinata sudah berkedut, tangannya mengepal sampai kukunya memutih pucat. Gosip rendahan, mana lagi memutar balikan fakta pula. Hah, bisa saja ini rencana Shizuka, membentuk opini untuk terus menyudutkannya. Namun, Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar. Telinganya sudah tak panas mendengar ocehan sumbang mereka. Tapi, sekali kau mengusiknya maka ia tidak akan segan untuk membalas kelakuan keterlaluanmu.

"Araaa~ orangtuanya mungkin sudah tak bisa mendidiknya hingga menjadi wanita jalang murahan."

"Sial sekali orangtuamu memiliki anak sepertimu." Ingin sekali Hinata menyumpalkan penghapus papan ke mulut lebar mereka. Membuat orang-orang yang mencelah dirinya merasa ketakutan sampai menangis sesenggukan. Tapi di satu sisi ia tidak mau lagi membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Poin merahnya sudah tak bisa ditolerir, jika ia termakan emosi dengan menampari pipi mereka satu per satu, maka sudah pasti ia menambah daftar kasus pelanggaran.

Ck, mana mau Hinata kembali diancam akan dipanggilkan walinya oleh Naruto. Cukup satu kali saja.

"Hey mulut kalian bisa berhenti tidak!" wajah Hinata langsung sumringa menatap dua temannya, Kiba dan Shino yang datang dan membalas para siswi yang mengatainya. "Kalian seharusnya berkaca pada diri kalian sendiri. Kalian pikir diri kalian paling baik di sini? Hah, jangan bercanda. Bahkan kotoran Akamaru –anjingku masih lebih baik daripada sampah-sampah seperti kalian." Otomatis perkataan Kiba mendapat decihan tak suka. Selalu saja akan ada yang membela Hinata si wanita binal. Kesal mereka.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu kemarin Hinata?" Shino tentu juga sudah mendengar rumor bahwa Hinata terlibat sesuatu yang tidak baik kemarin. Entah kabar mana yang benar, namun baik Shino maupun Kiba percaya bahwa Hinata tidaklah seperti yang dituduhkan.

Hinata bernafas lega mengetahui dua temannya ini datang tepat waktu. Ia mendengus kasar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shino. "Aku harus segera ke ruang OSIS, tapi percayalah bahwa apa yang diucapkan rubah betina seperti mereka sama sekali tidak benar." Katanya mencibir pada perempuan-perempuan yang tadi menghinanya. Tidak masalah bagi Hinata tidak ada yang mempercayainya, toh ia tidak butuh itu. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa haru ketika dua orang ini, Kiba dan Shino justru selalu membela dan menjaganya.

"Hey, kami memang akan percaya padamu Hinata- _chan._ " Ucap Kiba dengan mengusap rambut Hinata pelan tanpa tahu bahwa seseorang memandang tajam ke arahnya dengan tangan terkepal. Niatnya untuk menemui Hinata nampaknya harus ia tunda, Naruto entah kenapa merasa kecurian. Ia sudah sering melihat Hinata dengan banyak lelaki yang mengerubutinya, menggandeng lelaki berbeda tiap minggunya. Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah sekesal ini.

Melihat senyum gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai nyatanya sangat nyaman dengan sentuhan lelaki lain membuat sesuatu dalam diri Naruto mendidih. "Sial!"

"Aku tadi bertemu Kurenai sensei, dia memintamu untuk datang ke ruangannya." Kiba masih merangkul bahu Hinata secara dekat.

"Huh?" Hinata heran ketika ia juga harus menemui wali kelasnya itu. "Memangnya ada apa?" Shino hanya mengedikan bahu tak tahu. "Lebih baik kau temui sensei dulu, nampaknya itu hal yang penting."

"Hmm, baiklah."

.

.

"Sensei bercanda?" Hinata bertanya setengah memekik keras. Kurenai malah balas tersenyum. "Kau masuk peringkat lima besar Hinata." Raport nilai dengan rata-rata nilai delapan dan sembilan berjejer pada sederet mata pelajaran. Mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali melihat nilainya melambung tinggi. Sungguh ia tak percaya bahwa otaknya bisa se-encer tinta dalam botol. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah para pembencinya yang semakin terlihat kusut ketika melihat namanya terpampang di daftar nilai seluruh murid menempati posisi lima besar.

"Jadi, sensei mengajukan dirimu untuk mewakili sekolah dalam kontes olimpiade cerdas cermat bulan depan."

"A-apa?" Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Olimpiade? Jangankan olimpiade, lomba cerdas cermat tingkat kelas saja tidak pernah ia ikuti. Apalagi hasil nilainya ini didapat bukan karena ia niat menjadi siswi teladan tapi semata-mata karena ingin menaklukan Naruto. "Haha, sensei sedang tidak serius kan."

"Namamu sudah sensei daftarkan."

"Tapi –"

Guru berparas cantik itu tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. "Sensei yakin kau bisa nak."

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisa. Dirinya merasa bahwa masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih berkompeten daripada dirinya. "Kenapa tidak siswa tercedas, um –Shikamaru saja? Saya rasa dia akan mudah memenangkannya." Hinata terus mencoba berkelit. Ia merasa ini bukan tempatnya.

Tangan Kurenai dikibaskan pelan. "Dia sudah mewakili sekolah selama dua kali, jadi dia tidak diperkenankan untuk ikut." Tatapan mata penuh harap membuat Hinata kesulitan menelan _saliva,_ kesempatan untuk menolak akan semakin menipis. "Tenang saja, kau tidak sendirian. Lomba ini berpasangan." Binar bahagia terpetak jelas di wajah awet muda Kurenai sensei, seolah menggambarkan bahwa Hinata baru saja memenangan undian lotre.

"Pasanganmu adalah siswa kelas III A, kau beruntung bisa berpasangan dengannya karena baru kali ini Uzumaki Naruto dengan suka rela mendaftarkan diri sebagai perwakilan."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Kursi Hinata hampir saja terjeblak ke belakang sangking terkejutnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ada pompa super di _ventrikel_ yang memompa aliran darahnya menuju seluruh tubuh. Kebetulan macam ini yang selalu mengaitkan dirinya dengan pemuda blonde itu? Ini pasti ada sabotase atau unsur kesengajaan, batin Hinata.

Pegangan tangan Hinata pada meja mengerat. Bisa dibilang ia ingin sekali menghindari pemuda blonde itu karena setiap namanya disebut atau sekadar bertemu sudah dipastikan bahwa Hinata akan merasakan hal aneh di tubuhnya. Reaksi kimia yang tak wajar hingga selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Jadi, nanti tolong sampaikan ke Naruto jika kalian sudah ibu daftarkan." Sebuah kertas disodorkan oleh Kurenai sensei berisi pernyataan persetujuan. Tercetak nama Naruto dan dirinya di sisi bawah kertas.

Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa hidupnya serasa jungkir balik semenjak mengenal Naruto. Pemuda itu adalah sumber masalah baginya. Padahal dulu ia sudah sangat yakin untuk dapat menjadikan Naruto seperti lelaki lain yang memuji dirinya, namun sekarang ia malah takut jika dirinyalah yang bakal jatuh menggilai pemuda berkulit eksotis itu.

"Satu lagi, kalian harus belajar bersama ya selama seminggu ini." Hinata menahan napas mendengar kalimat terakhir Kurenai. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Berbalik melarikan diri hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti pengecut. Entah, Hinata tidak tahu ini kesialan atau keberuntungan.

.

"Ah, kau mencari Naruto ya." Bukannya lelaki berambut kuning dengan mata biru yang Hinata temui di ruang OSIS melainkan pemuda berambut nanas, Shikamaru yang Hinata dapati di sana. "Kupikir tadi ia menemuimu karena kau tidak juga ke sini." Seingat Shikamaru, sahabatnya itu memang berniat menemui Hinata.

"Aku berencana ke sini, tapi terlebih dulu harus menemui Kurenai sensei."

"Apa ia akan kembali ke sini?" Tanya Hinata.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Entahlah, terakhir yang kutahu ia mengatakan pulang entah karena apa. Mungkin tidak enak badan karena wajahnya terlihat merah." Hinata mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, untuk kasus kemarin –" Shikamaru tersenyum misterius seolah ia mempunyai hadiah _jackpot_ untuk Hinata. "Shizuka terbukti menyuruh orang lain untuk melukaimu dan ia akan mendapat hukuman skorsing selama satu bulan."

"Wow." Komentar Hinata singkat. Ia tak percaya bahwa Naruto akan melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya sendiri. Dasar, lelaki kejam. "Ck, kupikir ia tidak akan berani melakukannya." Nampaknya hutang balas budinya akan bertambah pada pemuda itu.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus geli menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak tahu apapun mengenai perasaan Naruto padanya. Atau, jangan-jangan Naruto sendiri yang terlalu lamban untuk menangkap mangsanya. "Kau bisa menemuinya di rumahnya jika memang ada hal penting, _urgent_."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu." Selidik Hinata pada sosok yang sering ia lihat bersama dengan Naruto. "Tidak ada hal yang penting." Kertas yang ia bawa secara cepat ia sembunyikan ke belakang, namun tentu Shikamaru sudah menyadarinya sejak awal.

" _Ck, kalian mirip sekali_." Gumam Shikamaru melihat reaksi Hinata yang nampak tak mau jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kupikir ia akan senang jika melihatmu. Ini alamat rumahnya."

Kening Hinata mengerut berusaha menampik rasa tertariknya, alamat di sebuah kawasan mewah sekilas ia lihat. "Jangan membual. Aku tidak akan menemuinya. Tidak akan pernah." Hinata lalu keluar karena sudah tidak ada keperluan di ruangan itu.

.

Hinata mungkin mengatakan tidak akan menemui Uzumaki Naruto, tidak peduli dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak ada urusan dan tak mau tahu. Tapi nyatanya sepulang sekolah ia menyusuri kawasan perumahan _elite_ dengan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menemukan rumah yang ia cari.

"Astaga, mungkin aku sudah gila." Dalam seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Hinata mau mencari seseorang terlebih dulu. Hatinya bahkan terasa ringan melakukan hal tidak penting ini. "Mana mungkin aku ingin menemuinya. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan surat sialan ini." Beribu kali Hinata menyangkal nyatanya ia terus melangkah dan baru berhenti ketika ia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang ia cari.

' _Kuharap, kau dapat mempertimbangkanku sebagai orang yang kau percaya.'_

Kata-kata Naruto tiba-tiba terlintas di ingatannya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. Salahkah ia jika mulai menganggap keberadaan Naruto berharga–sedikit untuknya? Sampai mau saja menemui pemuda itu di rumahnya.

"Jadi, ini rumahnya." Ada perasaan ragu-ragu ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Gadis bersurai indigo itu terlihat gusar harus melakukan apa ketika sudah sampai di sini. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang, ia gugup namun enggan mengakuinya. _Denial_ akut.

"Jadi aku harus menunggu seperti orang bodoh di sini?" Tangannya bersendekap di dada dengan raut kesal. Masuk kawasan perumahan _elite_ dengan berdiri terus di depan pintu membuat Hinata terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

" _Damn it_!" Andaikan ia tidak mengingat bahwa ia harus menyerahkan apa yang Kurenai sensei berikan padanya ia tidak akan mau ke sini. _Keh, Benarkah begitu?_ Bel pintu sudah Hinata pencet satu dua kali tapi tidak ada seseorang yang keluar dari rumah mewah ini. Hinata mulai berasumsi tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah ini. Matanya hanya memandang pintu tertutup itu, ia sudah melakukan hal yang sia-sia. "Baiklah aku pergi." Putusnya sebelum emndengar bunyi pintu terbuka.

Cklek

"Oh, kau. Kukira siapa." Suara berat itu menyerang gendang telinga Hinata. Lelaki berkulit tan berdiri lebih tinggi dari Hinata dengan penampilan berbeda dari yang Hinata lihat selama ini. Tidak ada frame tebal kaca mata lagi, rambutnya lebih mencuat ke segala arah, dan sorot matanya lebih menajam.

"Kau perlu sesuatu? Tak ku sangka sang ratu mau berkunjung kemari, eh."

Alis Hinata memincing mendengar ucapan datar itu, tidak ada kesan ramah tama sama sekali. Pemuda marga Uzumaki itu tersenyum sinis. "Biar kutebak kenapa kau menemuiku. Apa setelah merasakan mengalahkan Shizuka kau kemari untuk bebas menggodaku?" Lalu Naruto tertawa keras dan terus melanjutkan perkatannya. "Baiklah, masuklah. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus memuaskanmu." Mulut Hinata terkunci rapat tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Lidahnya mendadak keluh terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan menyudutkan dari Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto mencabik harga dirinya. Ia tidak secuilpun punya pemikiran seperti yang dituduhkan oleh Naruto. "Tidak usah! Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi." Kertas berisi lembar olimpiade diremas lalu dimasukan kembali ke dalam tas. _Up and down!_ Hinata merasa dunianya diinjak kemudian dihempaskan pada jurang menganga.

"Ck, apa kau sudah di- _booking_ oleh seorang pria." Bahu kokoh Naruto menyadar pada sisi pintu dengan pandangan sarat akan hinaan.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hinata tahu bahwa selama ini pemuda berpredikat tegas di depannya ini selalu berkata menyebalkan kepadanya, berkata pedas. Namun untuk kali ini Hinata merasa perkataan Naruto sudah keterlaluan. Lelaki ini telah mengusiknya dengan sengaja. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, apa ini adalah dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Naruto- _san_?" Topeng kepura-puraan memang selalu dikenakan oleh manusia. Mereka berbaik hati untuk menikammu dari belakang. Hinata bingung mana yang harus ia percaya, Naruto tidak seperti orang yang ia kenal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Naruto- _san_." Kenapa rasanya sakit ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut pemuda ini? Dadanya bergemuruh ngilu. Hinata merasa sudah kebal menghadapi ocehan memuakan mengenai dirinya. Tapi, semua tidak sama ketika Naruto yang mengucapkannya. Ia bahkan mengira bahwa se-menjengkelkan apapun Naruto, dirinya tidak sama dengan orang-orang yang selama ini selalu merendahkannya.

Naruto malah menanggapinya dengan santai."Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas? Baiklah aku akan mengulanginya lagi. Lebih jelas." Hatinya sesak seolah meminta untuk berhenti, namun keeogoisan Naruto lebih memuncak. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak menaruh perasaannya pada wanita yang hanya bisa leluasa berpindah pangkuan ke lelaki lain.

"Ingat batasmu." Peringatan Hinata agar Naruto tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Kakinya mundur ke belakang dengan sedikit gemetar.

"APA TUBUH SIALANMU MENIKMATI DIJAMAH OLEH BANYAK LELAKI?!"

' _PLAKKK'_

Rasanya panas dan perih hingga sudut bibirnya lecet. Naruto meludah dan memegang pipi bekas tamparan tangan kanan Hinata. "Keh, kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum sinis. Biru matanya menangkap bagaimana wajah Hinata memerah menahan marah, bahkan ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Hinata yang memberat. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah merasa diusik sedemikian rupa. Kemarahan besar itu tercetak lewat pantulan mata putih yang membola lebar.

Rasa terguncang itu masih ada, tapi Hinata mencoba bertahan untuk tidak jatuh. Ia maju selangkah. "Padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak sama seperti mereka." Kepalan tangan Hinata memukul bagian Naruto yang bisa ia jangkau. "Padahal ku pikir perkataanmu malam itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Tapi, astaga. Bodohnya aku." Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia dijatuhkan sejatuh jatuhnya.

Butiran bening air mata lolos secara beruntun menuruni wajah sendu Hinata. Rasanya sesak sampai bernafaspun menjadi perih. Hati yang sempat menghangat kembali menerima goresan luka. "Haha, kau memang benar. AKU MENIKMATI SEMUA SENTUHAN ITU. PUAS KAU BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya marah dengan terus memukul tubuh lelaki di depannya. Hinata tidak mempedulikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto karena saat ini hatinyalah yang paling sakit karena sikap dan perbuatan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

Nahloh, pada berantemkan Naruhina nya. Kemarin Naruto yang kasar sekarang giliran Hinata yang nampar #maso dah. Padahal Hinata mah datang baik2, sedikit kangen juga. But. . . emang kadang cemburu buta itu mematikan.

Yang nagih chapter 2 sampek author gag berani intip kotak review mana suaranya?

Maaf-maaf sudah telat update. Magang dua minggu author pikir masih ada kesempatan curi waktu, eh nyatanya dari pagi sampek jam 11 malam masih saja ada kerjaan. Giliran udah pulang, malah kosan author di Malang kemalingan huhu mana Hp sama Tab raib pula. Mood jadi jelek selama tiga hari, belum lagi bolak-balik dari rumah ke Malang. Kerasa deh rasanya badan tepar maksimal.

Pokoknya mood swing author lagi _danger._ Tapi akhirnya bisa juga nyelesaiin chapter 2 ini, meski adegan terakhirnya mau author bikin sedikit 'enaena' tapi gag jadi deh, disimpan buat fic baru aja haha.

 **Special thanks :**

 **ajis93560** **, 28,** **Baby-Damn** **,** **DLS,** **, hikarishe,** **piupiuchan** **, Nana481,** **HipHipHuraHura** **, ,** **Kimi Henna NHL** **, Dewi729,** **ana,** **Muham.96** **,** **rsrsm,** **Namikaze Ken** **, Azu-chan NaruHina,** **Nao Vermillion** **, Kang Delis,** **.980** **,** **Mishima,** **hime,** **Rikudou Pein 007, Daygo alvarez,** **nawawim451** **,** **DiTa,** **SparkyuRindi,** **Ranita752** **, Masamune434,** **Helena Yuki** **, naruruhina,** **ame,** **hammerb101,** **ifahnasya,** **naruto boruto** **,** **Mr. Regi-Sama,** **akai shuichi,** **Yukiko otsutsuki** **,** **Rain,** **chanchan,** **Brian, Yuchid4,** **BiLLy,** **mimi,** **yamanaka-san,** **Cici,** **shiro, NHL** **,** **Yur4,** and all of **guest**.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

8/11/16

 **Atharu_u**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous. . .**_

" _APA TUBUH SIALANMU MENIKMATI DIJAMAH OLEH BANYAK LELAKI?!"_

' _PLAKKK'_

 _Rasanya panas dan perih hingga sudut bibirnya lecet. Naruto meludah dan memegang pipi bekas tamparan tangan kanan Hinata. "Keh, kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum sinis. Biru matanya menangkap bagaimana wajah Hinata memerah menahan marah, bahkan ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Hinata yang memberat. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah merasa diusik sedemikian rupa. Kemarahan besar itu tercetak lewat pantulan mata putih yang membola lebar._

 _Rasa terguncang itu masih ada, tapi Hinata mencoba bertahan untuk tidak jatuh. Ia maju selangkah. Dia tidak boleh menangis walau bahunya mulai bergetar. "Padahal kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak sama seperti mereka." Kepalan tangan Hinata memukul bagian Naruto yang bisa ia jangkau. "Padahal kupikir perkataanmu malam itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan. Tapi, astaga. Bodohnya aku." Hinata balik memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia dijatuhkan sejatuh jatuhnya._

 _Butiran bening air mata lolos secara beruntun menuruni wajah sendu Hinata. Rasanya sesak sampai bernafaspun menjadi perih. Hati yang sempat menghangat kembali menerima goresan luka. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa semua manusia memang sama. Entah orang lain, entah Naruto._

" _Haha, kau memang benar. AKU MENIKMATI SEMUA SENTUHAN ITU. PUAS KAU BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya marah dengan terus memukul tubuh lelaki di depannya. Hinata tidak mempedulikan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan Naruto karena saat ini hatinyalah yang paling sakit karena sikap dan perbuatan Naruto._

" _Ka-karena pada awalnya bukan aku yang merusak orang lain." Berulang kali tangannya menghapus bagian mata dan pipinya. Ia mendongak, memandingi Naruto dengan raut kecewa. "Tapi orang lainlah yang merusakku, dan kau yang paling parah melakukannya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Semua tokoh di Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakter** **di dalamnya**

 **Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

 **Warning : typo(s), AU, School life, OOC, Worst word**

 **Rated : T+ semi M**

 **Hot!Hinata Cold!Naruto**

 **Cover © Atharu**

" **Karangan fiktif. Tidak ada unsur menistakan chara mana pun. Hanya untuk hiburan semata tanpa mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun."**

 **No copas no flame!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa kali Naruto mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, menutup membuk mata berulang kali namun matanya tetap terjaga biarpun jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Ada yang mengganjal. Naruto bangkit lagi. Setengah gelisa bercampur kesal. Jarinya mengepal, ia sadar bahwa telah melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan fatal. " _Damn it!_ " Ia bangun dari ranjang ukuran _king size_ , menutup matanya kemudian mengerang lagi mengingat wajah gadis yang tadi sore ia kata-katai.

" _Arrgggkkk_." Kasurnya membentuk cekungan saat tinjuan tangannya menekan atas bed cover.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah merasukinya sampai bisa bertindak di luar batas. Bayangan raut kemarahan, kesedihan, dan tentu kekecewaan Hinata tidak bisa hilang begitu saja dari pikirannya. Tubuh yang gemetar, suara serak penuh kemarahan serta air mata dari iris _pearl_ seolah mengejeknya karena bertindak seperti pengecut.

Dada Naruto mengambang mengempis secara berkala. Rasa cemburu menyulut kegilaannya. Seharunya ia yang boleh membuat wajah bahagia Hinata, bukan orang lain.

Pemuda itu meninju dinding di samping, Naruto hanya bisa meluapkan kemarahannya tanpa bisa bertindak untuk menjadikan Hinata miliknya.

"Aku yakin ia tidak akan mudah memaafkanku." Ucap Naruto mengusap wajahnya gusar. Bagaimana pun ia sudah tahu sifat gadis itu. Jika sudah pernah disakiti atau dilukai maka tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk bisa mendekatinya. Jangankan mendekatinya, mendapatkan maaf saja rasanya sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Tapi –mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu jika nyatanya aku sudah jatuh padamu sebegitu dalam, bukan." Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi sendu, semua hal yang telah ia susun selama ini nyatanya gagal karena dirinya sendiri.

Dulu juga seperti ini, dia tidak membuat kemajuan sama sekali.

Merasa tak bisa lagi tidur, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar rumah mencari angin segar. Toh, besok hari libur dan tidak ada orang lain di rumah karena ke dua orangtuanya sedang berlibur mengunjungi benua biru untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dengan berlapis jaket _hoodie_ orange, Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas nakas kemudian mengeluarkan mobil jaguar _F-Type_ _SVR_ desain _sedan coupe_ dari sangkar garasi. Mesin V8 berkapasitas 5000 _cc_ menderu garang meninggalkan perumahan _elite_ menuju pusat kota. Setidaknya malam ini, Naruto berharap mendapat angin segar. Mendinginkan kepala, terutama hatinya.

Sebenarnya tak ada hal yang benar-benar dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini. Ia hanya duduk bersandar pada kap mengkilat mobil berkelasnya dengan sekaleng minuman soda di tangannya. Sosok sebagai ketua paling disiplin seolah luntur sekarang. Sedewasa apapun ia bertingkah, ia akan kembali menjadi sosok remaja tanggung ketika dihadapkan pada permasalahan perasaan.

Katakanlah ia memang kaku dalam menjalin hubungan yang lebih menonjolkan perasaan dibandingkan pemikiran, tak tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan kecemburuannya.

Melihat ke atas dimana kemerlap lampu sorot reklame billboard malam menghalau mata untuk menembus kerlipan gugus bintang di angkasa. Benar-benar bukan tempat yang tepat untuk sekadar menginginkan ketenangan. Setelah menengguk habis satu kaleng sodanya, Naruto bergegas masuk ke mobilnya entah ingin jalan-jalan kemana lagi.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemui Hinata. Melihat apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja, dan tentu saja ada keinginan untuk meminta maaf. Kata-katanya sudah keterlaluan menyakitkan. Hingga merendahkan harga diri gadis itu? Naruto sangsi Hinata mau melihat wajahnya. Itu artinya ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal –walau akan semakin sulit.

Namun, ketika ia menyalakan mesin mobil, matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah trotoar. Tepatnya ke arah dua lelaki yang nampak sedang menggoda seorang perempuan. Mungkin Naruto akan mengabaikannya karena dilihat dari pandangannya, perempuan itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan lengan-lengan yang merangkul bahunya secara intim. Tapi, ketika ia mengamati lebih lama, baru Naruto sadari siapa perempuan itu. Mata putih polos itu tak mungkin salah Naruto kenali.

"Keparat!" Ia memukul _dashboard_ dengan keras lalu keluar dari mobilnya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang sangat ia kenal di sana.

Ia menyekal lengan seorang pria berumur. "Lepaskan tangan kalian." Geram Naruto menyingkirkan tangan mereka bahu Hinata.

"Hey, bung apa masalahmu. Kau bisa antri setelah kita." Mereka mengabaikan Naruto dan kembali fokus pada apa yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan.

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Lepaskan atau kupatahkan tangan kalian." Dua orang yang sudah berumur itu merasa tersinggung dengan anak muda ini. Beraninya remaja tanggung ini merusak kesenangan mereka.

"Jangan jadi sok pahlawan anak muda. Wanita ini bahkan tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Perut Naruto mendadak mual mendengarnya. Tangannya terkepal dan langsung menghantam keras rahang dua pria dewasa di depannya sampai tersungkur. "Jangan sentuh dia!" Mata biru itu berkilat tajam seolah ingin membunuh.

Tak terima dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto, dua pria itu mencoba membalas memukul namun dengan mudah ditangis oleh Naruto. "Seharusnya paman malu melakukan hal rendah menggoda anak sekolahan. Hidung belang seperti kalian memang pantas untuk mendapatkan ini." Ucap Naruto kembali memberi bogem mentah, tepat mengenai ulu hati mereka secara telak.

Melihat dua paman tersebut tidak dapat bangkit lagi, Naruto segera mengenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya menjauh, memasukannya ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" Naruto berteriak keras sebelum menarik nafas panjang menyadari ia kembali membentak gadis ini. Lihat, bahkan bukan hanya hatinya saja yang dikuasi oleh Hinata namun juga emosinya. Semuanya telah terhubung dengan Hinata.

Hinata membisu. Jangankan balas berteriak atau mengucapkan satu dua kata makian seperti biasanya, melihat Naruto pun enggan dilakukan Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah lelah, ingin sekali beristirahat dan melupakan semuanya. Namun, rasa sakit itu begitu membekas di hatinya. Sangat sakit dan marah sampai ia tidak tahu harus kemana untuk menghilangkannya.

"Kau berprilaku seperti murahan. _Fucking shit!_ " Geram Naruto dengan tangan terkepal. "Apa kau butuh uang? Baiklah, kau mendapatkannya." Lembar yen dengan nilai nominal tinggi diselipkan secara paksa ke tangan Hinata. Puncak emosinya seperti balon penuh udara panas yang siap meletus.

Hinata terganga diperlakukan tidak bermartabat oleh Naruto –lagi. sentah yang kesekian kali. "Berhenti memandangku rendah!" Lembaran yen itu ia lempar kembali ke wajah tegas Naruto yang mengeras. "Kenapa orang-orang seperti kalian selalu berpikir uang dapat membeli apapun, termasuk harag diri. Kau ingin membeli apa yang tidak dijual?"

Naruto kembali menggeram frustasi sebelum pikiran buruk tiba-tiba merasuk pada dirinya ketika kulitnya merasakan dingin yang tak wajar pada telapak tangan Hinata. "Kau kedinginan. Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Ia menggosak-gosokan tangannya pada telapak tangan Hinata berharap agar dapat menghangatkannya. Beberapa kali ia meniupi punggung tangan Hinata, tapi gadis ini memberot tak ingin ada kontak tubuh di antara mereka.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia berontak tak ingin disentuh lelaki ini, karena itu hanya akan menambah luka hatinya. "Kenapa kau terus melukaiku? Apa salahku? Bila kau menaruh dendam padaku, cukup kau perlakukan aku seperti mereka. Tak perlu berbuat baik padaku, seolah-olah kau melakukannya tulus dari dalam hati, jika diakhirnya kau hanya berusaha memalukanku."

"Hinata." Suara Naruto begitu sarat akan rasa khawatir. Iris birunya dipaksa melihat bibir yang biasanya merah merekah kini memucat, ditambah dengan pakaian seragam yang hanya dilapisi blazer tipis melekat di badan Hinata –sama sekali tidak berguna untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan." Secara langsung, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan membawanya bersandar pada dirinya hingga tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara isak lirih Hinata. " _Sstttt, don't cry._ " Pintanya.

Hinata mencoba menahan tangisannya, tapi dada bidang Naruto menawarinya tempat untuk menaruh semua kesedihannya. Semua sikap arogan dan egoisnya selama ini hanyalah sebuah topeng, sebuah sandiwara guna melindungi hatinya dari segala rasa sakit dan kecewa. Namun semenjak mengenal Naruto, lelaki itu dengan mudah memporak porandakan hidupnya. Menjungkir balikan perasaanya dan memonopoli pikirannya. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa cinta –sesuatu yang pernah ia anggap seperti mainan kini berbalik mempermainkannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau harus melindungiku? _Hikss_ –seharusnya kau senang _hiks_ –aku berprilaku jalang seperti ucapanmu." Hinata membenci ucapan Naruto, tapi yang paling ia benci adalah ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan Naruto.

Suara Naruto tercekat, kerongkongannya terasa dicekik. Dirinya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mendekap Hinata hati-hati karena takut jika ia lepaskan Hinata akan semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya. "Jangan menangis. Kau melukaiku. Itu salahku, kau tak perlu menangis." Suara Naruto bergetar. Rasa bersalah menyempitkan napasnya, meruntuhkan dirinya setiap mendengar suara terisak atau merasakan bajunya semakin basah oleh air mata gadis yang berada di dekapannya.

"Naruto sendiri juga melukaiku."

Kedua tangan Hinata mendorong dada Naruto menjauh. "Sudah cukup. Semenjak aku mengenalmu _,_ aku sudah tak mengenali diriku sendiri." Butiran air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti, menetes ke bawah membasahi tangan Naruto. "Pergilah, jangan pedulikan aku. Kau sudah melihatku sebegini berantakannya, kau bisa menyebarkannya ke sekolah agar mereka tahu kau telah menang –berhasil membuatku jatuh." Dengan bahu yang masih bergetar menahan isak tangis, Hinata berbalik mencoba keluar dari mobil, namun sayang pergerakannya terhenti ketika dua lengan melingkari perutnya dari arah belakang.

"Tidak, ini tidak baik. Biarkan aku minta maaf." Naruto meminta, tapi Hinata jelas-jelas menolaknya. Hinata sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya walau sebentar.

"JANGAN SENTUH WANITA JALANG INI. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Itu adalah teriakan pertama penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan dari Hinata yang didengar Naruto. "Dan kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu? –menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas menilaiku seperti wanita panggilan."

Hati Naruto teremat menyadari sedalam apa luka yang telah ia berikan. Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang terlukan namun juga dirinya. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi kenapa bisa serumit ini? "Ya, bencilah aku. Bencilah aku semaumu." Suara Naruto ikutan terdengar putus asa. "Tapi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Tubuh Hinata sontak menegang mendengar pengakuan macam apa yang barusan Naruto ucapkan. Bukannya merasa bahagia, justru Hinata merasa tengah dipermainkan. Ia menatap mata biru itu dengan pandangan nyalang. "Setelah kau melampiaskan seluruh kemarahanmu pada ku, kini kau mengatakan cinta? Atau kau pikir karena aku juga menyukaimu kau bisa leluasa memainkan perasaanku?. . . JANGAN BERCANDA. APA AKU TERLIHAT MUDAH UNTUKMU!"

"Aku bahkan lebih baik mendengar kau menghinaku daripada mendengar kalimat menjijikan itu. Mana hinaanmu tadi, yang mengatakan tubuhku seperti piala bergilir." Naruto menggeleng pelan, tak menyangka Hinata menolaknya mentah-mentah, bahkan mementalkannya rasa percaya dirinya. Rasa cintanya juga dianggap sesuatu yang tak bernilai.

"Jadi, biarkan aku pergi. Kau hanya akan membuang waktuku di sini."

"Keh, lalu apa –" Cengkraman Naruto menguat. "Membiarkan dirimu benar-benar menjadi jalang di luar sana, begitu." Naruto mengunci seluruh pintu mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin mobil lalu memutar balik arah mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. "Bertingkahlah seperti jalang, maka kau akan melihat kakakmu bunuh diri."

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Hinata terdiam ketika nama kakaknya disebut. Ia termenung beberapa saat, baru sadar bahwa ia telah bertindak di luar batas. Hinata bahkan tidak menelpon Neji sama sekali karena mematikan ponselnya. Kepalanya seolah berputar, hari ini benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya.

Sakit hati membuatnya menjadi orang sangat mengerikan.

Membuat matanya memberat.

Naruto melempar pandangan matanya pada sosok di sampingnya yang nampak tertidur pulas dengan kerutan resah di dahinya. Naruto melajukan pelan mobilnya masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya. Ia memilih tidak mengantar Hinata pulang karena khawatir akan kemarahan Neji, apalagi sekarang kondisi Hinata terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Naruto kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke samping. Wajah pucat itu ia pandangi beberapa lama sampai keningnya mengernyit menyadari ada keringat tak wajar yang terus keluar membasahi wajah Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan, kau demam Hinata." Punggung tangan Naruto terasa tersengat ketika menempel pada permukaan kulit Hinata. Ia yakin bahwa gadis ini demam karena sudah terlalu lama berada di luar tanpa mengenakan pakaian tebal. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Naruto membridal Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto meletakkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur di kamarnya. Baju lembab akibat keringat harus segera diganti, sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tidak punya pakaian perempuan selain kaos dan kemeja lelaki. "Aku harap ketika kau bangun nanti tidak menamparku." Naruto merasa gugup karena ia pula yang harus mengganti pakaian Hinata.

Napasnya pun menjadi memberat ketika beberapa kancing baju telah ia lepas. Ia tidak berniat mengintip, namun jantungny berpacu bak genderang ditabuh melihat kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat terpetak seperti kanvas hidup siap dilukis tanda kemerahan.

Mungkin Sai sering memperlihatkan padanya majalah dewasa dengan sampul dan lembar isi penuh wanita-wanita _naked_ aneka gaya atau dengan sengaja memutar film biru di leptonya. Selayaknya seperti lelaki normal, ia sedikit meneguk ludah, namun tidak sampai membuatnya panas dingin seperti ini.

Tapi, justru melihat tubuh hampir telanjang –hanya tersisa bra dan celana dalam polos Hinata di depannya sudah membuat kepala Naruto berkabut. Berdenyut-denyut benda di selangkangannya. _Benar-benar tubuh sialan._ Geram Naruto menahan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak kehilangan kewarasan. Semua yang ada pada Hinata adalah cobaan untuknya.

Meski tangannya mulai gemetaran tapi dengan cepat serta diusahakan tidak menyenggol bagian penting tubuh Hinata, Naruto akhirnya bisa melepas pakaian basah Hinata dan menggantinya dengan kaos hangat. Ia tersenyum singkat, mengira semuanya telah berakhir _._

Namun, bukannya penderitaan itu telah usai, malah ia harus memijat pelipisnya kembali. Melihat dari sudut pandang di atas sini bagaimana perempuan yang tengah terpejam dengan kaos longgar mengekpos bahu putih sampai bagian atas dada yang menyembul, ditambah wajah memerah dan deru nafas panas setengah tersenggal. Oh, Naruto hampir dibuat gila olehnya. " _Ughh,_ sial, kenapa kau bangun!" Naruto memaki pada dirinya sendiri –menatap jengkel pada bagian tubuh bawahnya yang setengah ereksi. Hormon kelelakiannya benar-benar sedang melonjak hendak meledak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedikit tersiksa namun tak ia hiraukan. Cukup hanya dalam mimpi erotisnya saja ia membayangkan gadis dengan surai _dark blue_ yang ia sukai ini mengerang di bawahnya. Bukan di dunia nyata ini. Naruto masih menyakinkan diri bukan lelaki kurang ajar yang terbawa nafsu semata.

Tangannya kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata. Panasnya belum juga turun. Beruntung keluarganya selalu mempunyai persediaan obat untuk sakit ringan. Bingung memilih antara kapsul pil atau kompres untuk menurunkan demam, Naruto memilih ke duanya. Ia merobek plastik pembungkus kompres dan menempelkannya di dahi Hinata kemudia mengambil obat penurun demam.

"Hinata, bisa kau bangun?" Naruto menepuk halus pipi pualam Hinata berharap gadis ini dapat bangun, namun rupanya Hinata tidak juga membuka matanya. Nampak ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. "Jadi, kau tidak keberatan aku meminumkan obat ini padamu kan." Naruto lantas memasukkan obat kedalam mulutnya ditambah dengan sedikit air tanpa ia telan. Ia membuka sedikit bibir Hinata yang mengeluarkan hawa panas menggunakan jarinya lalu memindahkan sebutir obat dari mulutnya ke mulut Hinata. Tidak ada ciuman basah atau gerakan sensual yang mengiringinya, Naruto hanya berharap satu hal. "Cepat sembuh." Ucapnya mengecup sebentar bibir pucat itu sebelum menarik selimut sampai leher untuk menghangatkan Hinata.

Rasanya hangat, kepalanya juga terasa lebih ringan. Ada aroma _lime_ yang tidak dikenal namun terasa menenangkan. Hinata melengkuh, ia tidak pernah merasa tidur selelap ini. Kelopak matanya mengerjab membuka secara berlahan. Langit-langit kamar bercat kream menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat. Meski setengah sadar, Hinata mengernyit ketika rasa kasur yang ia tempati entah kenapa berubah sangat empuk dari kasur biasanya, seolah mempunyai gaya gravitasi lebih tinggi untuk terus berbaring di sana. Dan sejak kapan jendela di rumahnya berubah menjadi lebih lebar dengan gorden orange, bukan lavender?

Hinata membelalakan mata lebar. Kamar luas dengan interior sekelas hotel ini bukanlah kamarnya. Jelas sekali kamarnya tidak seluas ini, tidak berlantai marmer, tidak pula mempunyai sofa mini beserta televisi datar terpasang di dinding serta sebuah mesin pembuat kopi kecil yang tertata artistik melengkapi furniture ruangan ini. Masih nampak linglung, Hinata mencoba bangkit dan kembali ternganga ketika dirasa pergerakannya lebih. . . err bebas? Apalagi ketika dua iris putihnya melihat benda apa yang berada di atas laci samping ranjangnya. Matanya melotot tak percaya, hampir pingsan begitu mendapati seragam beserta pakaian dalamnya tersampir begitu saja di sana. "Haha, aku pasti sudah gila."

" _Ouchh!_ " Ia mengerang sakit ketika tangannya sendiri ia cubit. Masih belum juga puas akan semua kejutan ini, dirinya merasakan pergerakan aneh dari dalam selimutnya. Menempel erat di perutnya. Wajah Hinata pias seketika. "Tidak. Tidak, jangan." Kata-kata penolakan dirapal Hinata berulang kali. Entah kenapa, ia merakan perasaan buruk akan semua ini. Perlahan selimut tebal yang menutupi bagian bawah ia tarik. Sejumput warna kuning mengintip dari baliknya. Hinata menahan napas. Semakin ia tarik selimut itu, semakin jelas pula apa atau siapa sosok tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan!" Hinata meringis ngeri. Ia seolah mendapat serangan jantung di pagi hari.

Bisakah ia loncat dari atap sekarang juga jika mendapati sosok Naruto setengah telanjang – _topless_ tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat? "Dingin sekali." Rengekan manja diikuti lengan kekar itu semakin mengerat, mencari titik nyaman hingga kepalanya semakin menelusup ke bagian perut Hinata.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi tadi malam?

Hinata tidak sadar, tangannya hanya reflek menempeleng kepala berambut pirang ini sekuat tenaga –juga menggigit bahunya.

.

.

"Gadis aneh. Membangunkan seseorang dengan mengigit bahunya adalah kekerasan." Naruto menggerutu sepanjang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua, khususnya untuk Hinata. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal ketika harus terbangun mendadak setelah tidur hanya tiga jam? Itupun karena Hinata mengigit bahunya kencang seolah sengaja ingin melukainya.

"ya-ya, berhenti menyalahkanku. Aku terlalu terkejut, kau pikir terbangun dengan posisimu sedekat itu aku tidak kaget?!"

"Hey hey, lihat siapa sekarang yang cerewet setelah aku menolongmu." Sebuah piring berisi nasi dan gorengan tempura diserahkan Naruto pada Hinata. "Makanlah." Bau harumnya menggoda perut kosong Hinata, namun ia enggan mengakui.

"Aku tidak ingin makan. Aku butuh penjelasan, Naruto _._ "

"Tentang bagaimana aku melucuti pakaianmu?"

"Astaga, mulutmu mengerikan sekali."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak macam-macam padamu. Hanya sedikit melihat." Telinga Hinata memanas seketika mendengar kalimat pemuda blonde ini. Benar-benar lelaki kurang ajar. "Jika pun 'iya' kita melakukan –" Naruto melanjutkan dengan membisikan tiga huruf secara pelan di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis ini meremang sekaligus geram ingin melakban mulut kurang ajar Naruto.

"Kau bisa meminta pertanggung jawaban padaku, kita langsung menikah dan akan menunggu dengan sabar kelahiran bayi kita." Naruto terkekeh menyaksikan Hinata mendelik tajam padanya. Bagaimana berbagai ekspresi Hinata begitu dia nikmati –seorang diri.

Bagi Hinata, lelaki di depannya ini memang luar biasa tampan, bermulut tajam serta ditunjang dengan hati bak iblis. Benar-benar perpaduan yang lengkap untuk menaik turunkan emosinya. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal pakaian!" Jerit Hinata mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan tubuh telanjangmu ku lihat? Bisa ku ulang lagi sekarang?"

Urat kejengkelan tercetak jelas di pelipis gadis cantik ini. Berhenti berbicara soal ganti pakaian atau tubuh tanpa baju! Hinata tidak kuat mendengarnya. Ini memalukan hingga wajahnya sampai merah padam. "Hentikan, kepalaku bisa meledak jika terus berdebat denganmu." Ujarnya melemah.

"Baiklah, kau bisa bertanya apapun –asal kau habiskan dulu makanmu. Perutmu berisik ketika lapar." Oh, tak bisakah pemuda ini bertutur kata dengan lebih lembut? Naruto sangat menjengkelkan ketika mengatakannya blak-blakan.

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengan Naruto, Hinata mulai menyendok makanannya dan menelannya secara pelan. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk di lidah, rasa pulen nasi hangat seolah membalut gurihnya tempura. Hm, benar-benar tipe pria idaman bagi semua wanita kelak di masa depan.

" _Uhuk_. ." Hinata tersedak begitu saja ketika memikirkannya. Otomatis Naruto membantunya memberikan minuman dan memijat tengkuknya halus. "Jangan terburu-buru." Katanya sambil mengusap pelan sisa nasi di sudut bibir Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdegup seperti pacuan kuda liar. Mereka terlalu dekat, terlalu intim untuk ukuran sepasang musuh yang saling membenci.

Tubuhnya benar-benar mati kutu bila berdekatan dengan Naruto. Selalu ada dorongan aneh yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari manik biru itu.

Apakah ini hal yang terjadi jika didekat orang yang kau suka?

Setelah menghabiskan makannya, Hinata langsung bergegas membersihkannya. Dirinya sadar jika ia sedang di rumah orang lain, tidak seharusnya ia terus bertingkah merepotkan. Diliriknya Naruto tengah menonton siaran televisi di ruang tengah. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang, dan Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Jika diingat-ingat, bukankah ia sudah di rumah Naruto selama semalaman? Lantas, apakah ia sudah menghubungi kakaknya? Hinata berjengit, ia langsung meletakan piring di tempatnya dan berlari mengambil ponselnya.

"Mau menghubungi kakakmu?" Naruto melirik lewat ekor mata.

"Sudah jelas bukan."

"Neji –kakakmu sudah aku hubungi tadi malam."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang kau menginap di sini karena ada tugas kelompok."

Jemari Hinata berhenti men-scroll daftar kontak. "Kau ingin ditebas oleh kakakku?" Mana mungkin Neji berbaik hati membiarkan adiknya menginap di rumah orang lain. Hinata sudah hafal tabiat over protektif kakaknya. Neji terlalu kolot untuk membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku dan menyerahkannya ke Hinata. "Olimpiade. Itu senjata agar Neji tidak datang ke sini membawa bala bantuan polisi." Katanya terdengar mengejek.

"Hanya tinggal mengatakan kita sedang menjalani masa karantina, kakakmu tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam."

Mengingat tentang olimpiade membuat hati Hinata tersentak. Tangannya terkepal sesaat karena hal sialan itulah ia ingin menemui Naruto sore kemarin, dan karena hal itu pula ia mendapat kata-kata kasar lelaki ini. "Neji-nii tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya pada penipu seperti dirimu."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya memperkuatnya dengan membuat surat resmi berstempel sekolah yang menjelaskan hal seperti itu, lalu mengirimkan ke kakakmu." Ujarnya enteng seolah itu adalah hal mudah untuk dilakukan.

Benar-benar iblis sejati. Hinata tentu tidak akan bisa menang melawan orang sepintar atau selicik Naruto. Dia bisa mengunakan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan sabotase atau kecurangan terselubung. Termasuk menelikung ke dalam seluk-beluk hatinya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mengatakan bahwa hanya kita berdua yang berada di sini, satu kamar dan satu ranjang." Balas Hinata tajam. Naruto balas menatapnya menantang. "Percayalah bahwa aku berani menuliskan hal itu. Apa perlu sekalian kubuat note di mading sekolah yang mengatakan kita tidur bersama agar tidak ada lelaki manapun yang mendekatimu." Dua mata beda warna itu saling bersiborok satu sama lain. Jika yang satunya menatap penuh determinasi dan intimidasi, maka sepasang iris putih bulat itu balas menatapnya penuh dengan penyangkalan – _denial_ akut.

"Baiklah, lupakan hal itu. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Kau hampir menyamaratakan dirimu dengan jalang, jika aku tidak menemukanmu."

Hinata mendecih malas menanggapinya. "Bukan bagian yang itu." Otaknya masih mengingat jelas bagaimana dua pria dewasa bisa dikalahkan secara telak oleh Naruto sampai pertengkaran antara dirinya dengan pemuda ini di dalam mobil.

Seringai misterius dikulum Naruto."Oh, tentu saja. Kau demam dan aku merawatmu. Mengganti pakaianmu." Hinata tersentak masih belum terbiasa mendengarnya. "Memberimu obat – _melalui mulut_." Rona merah menjalar begitu cepat di pipi Hinata. "Lalu membiarkanmu tidur di kamarku, dan kurasa tidak masalah jika aku ikut tidur di ranjangku juga kan." Oh, lihat senyum sok polos yang diumbar Naruto padanya.

"Cukup-cukup." Paru-paru Hinata kembang kempis memasok oksigen agar jantungnya masih bekerja normal. "Ck, seharusnya kau melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pelecehan."

"Hah? Kau lucu sekali." Katanya sambil mencubit pipi Hinata gemas. "Pelecehan? Kau dengan tubuh kelewat – _seksi_ yang menggodaku dulu, kucing nakal." Bayangan siluet lekuk fisik polos gadis ini terlintas begitu di pikirannya, membuat tanpa sengaja memunculkan semburat warna merah di kulit tan nya.

"Dasar, tipis sekali imanmu." Bukan hanya Naruto seorang yang bermulut tajam, Hinata sekali berkata pun terkadang menusuk.

Sejenak, mereka saling menatap. Ketika Naruto berani melangkah maju, Hinata tersudut tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi untuk melarikan diri. Matanya tak fokus memandang ke depan saat kening Naruto menempel pada keningnya. Bahkan hidung Hinata mampu meraup udara panas yang keluar dari nafas Naruto serta gendang telinganya menangkap suara gesekan rambut mereka. "Hinata –" Namanya disebut lirih.

"Aku minta maaf." Hinata meremat jemarinya, deru nafas Naruto menggelitik sisi permukaan wajahnya yang memanas. Ada gelenjar aneh yang berdesir ke puncak ubun-ubunya hingga membuat kakinya melemas. "Maaf sudah menyakitimu. Aku –aku merasa sangat kesal jika kau terlihat akrab dengan lelaki selain diriku." Suara lelaki itu memberat seolah menyiratkan perasaan bersalahnya. Ia sangat mengingat betapa kejamnya dirinya ketika membentak atau melontarkan makian pada Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Naruto tidak mau menipu dirinya lagi, ia ingin memperjuangkan apa yang hatinya rasakan pada gadis ini secara nyata. Tangannya hendak bergerak menarik dagu Hinata, namun Hinata lebih dulu mendorongnya. Tak patah semangat, Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata hingga gadis bermata lebar kini duduk di atas meja.

"Terima aku lalu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sampai tidak bisa memikirkan lelaki lain."

Tidak ada kesan romantis sama sekali, tidak ada sebuket bunga mawar, lily atau tulip. Bahkan tidak juga menyertakan sekotak coklat Belgia atau dikelilingi nyala lilin seperti umumnya lelaki-lelaki yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Hinata berdecak kesal, kesan dominan pemaksa sangat melekat pada kalimat pernyataan Naruto, namun entah kenapa ia justru merasa tenggelam dalam _euphoria_ asing yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya seolah melayang. Sangat menyenangkan hingga tanpa sadar ia tersipu malu.

"Ck, tidak elegan sekali caramu memintaku menjadi pacarmu." Tapi perkataannya berbanding terbalik dengan rona di bawah matanya. Seolah ia sudah memberikan jawaban hanya dari raut wajah.

"Jadi, apa aku dimaafkan dan kau menjadi milikku?"

Astaga, apa sedari dulu tidak ada yang mengajari Naruto menyatakan cinta lewat cara berbicara lebih normal? Hinata meyakini dalam hati bahwa ia akan membuat lelaki berkulit eksotis ini berkata romantis kepadanya. Bahkan tidak seharipun yang akan Naruto lewatkan tanpa bilang ' _my sweety, I love you'_ lalu disertai kecupan-kecupan kecil. Aih, Hinata jadi malu sendiri.

Tangannya melingkar pada leher Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bidang dada pemuda ini hingga mendengar betapa kerasnya ritme detak jantung Naruto. Ia terkikik, "Katakan, aku yang berhasil menjeratmu atau kau yang berhasil menjatuhkanku." Hinata mendongak untuk bisa menatap Naruto.

Kekasihnya berwajah ganteng. Haters-nya pasti akan mati kejang jika tahu mereka resmi berpacaran. Hinata tidak sabar untuk memamerkan Naruto.

"Kita saling terjerat dan terjatuh kurasa."

Hinata tertawa renyah hingga gigi putihnya terlihat mempermanis dirinya di mata biru Naruto. Tangan Hinata bergerak pelan, ia menarik tengkuk Naruto agar merendah, meremas halus surai kuning di bagian leher dan mengecup pelan bibir Naruto.

Sekilas hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja, namun berubah menjali lumatan dan pagutan ketika Naruto tergoda melakukan hisapan di bagian bawah bibir Hinata. Membuatnya semakin basah dan merah. Ketika Hinata membuka mulutnya maka Naruto langsung menyambut menggunakan lilitan lidah, mengecap setiap rasa di rongga mulut sampai terbentuk benang tipis saliva menyambungkan keduanya.

Meski mereka harus berhenti ketika pasokan oksigen menipis, namun ciuman panas itu kembali mereka lakukan ketika baru selesai menarik satu napas panjang. Bagi mereka, tidak ada yang secandu ciuman kali ini karena hati mereka saling membuka dan mengisi.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, pagi hari awal masuk sekolah tidak seperti biasanya para komite kedisiplinan berjejer rapi di depan gerbang hanya untuk memeriksa kelengkapan dan kerapihan para murid-murid. Namun kali mereka juga bertugas sebagai penerima tamu serta mengarahkan siswa dari sekolah lain yang datang karena akan ada perlombaan olimpiade yang diselenggarakan di _Konoha High School_.

Uzumaki Naruto sebagai ketua berdiri paling depan menyambut siswa dari sekolah lain. Wajah tampannya dengan bingkai kaca mata sudah seperti bangsawan, apalagi tanpa kaca mata, sudah terlihat begitu menawan layaknya pangeran. Belum lagi sebagian rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang –dengan poni menyamping menambah kesan berkelas adalah sosok yang patut dikagumi oleh perempuan manapun.

Namun Naruto lebih tertarik menatap seseorang diujung sana. Ingin menghampiri tapi Shikamaru menahannya agar menyalami paratamu. Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat gadis berambut _dark blue_ sepinggang itu berjalan ke arahnya. Perempuan itu masih sama, Hinata datang dengan penuh percaya diri dan segala keindahannya, membuat semua mata lelaki tertuju hanya padanya.

Naruto harus bersabar.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari reaksi semua lelaki ketika melihat kedatangan Hinata. Mata mereka berbinar, menyorak menyambut kedatangan sang primadona yang semakin terlihat menguarkan aura bintangnya. Hanya saja mereka harus menahan diri untuk tidak bersiul genit atau menatap penuh damba pada gadis itu karena kenyataan pahit bahwa Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenal tidak mudah didapatkan telah menjatuhkan pilihan hatinya pada seorang pemuda _prodigy_.

Ya, tentu saja mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan _kaichou_ kejam seperti Naruto hanya karena milirik kekasihnya.

"Lima menit lagi kau akan terlambat. Aku hampir menyusulmu ke rumah jika kau tidak beralasan Neji bersiap dengan sebilah pedang menungguku." Si lelaki tampan membenarkan letak pita dasi gadisnya. Menyampirkan rambut gelap Hinata di belakang telinga. Siapapun yang melihat harus menelan rasa iri dan kesal bersamaan.

"Semalaman aku mencari toko seragam karena kau bilang milikku sudah terlalu ketat. Bahkan tadi pagi aku baru menemukan pinjaman rok selutut seperti yang kau minta."

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin kau bermalam di rumahku kemarin."

Hinata menggeleng. "Itu rencana buruk. Kau mungkin akan mengatakan kita bisa menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk keperluan hari ini dan belajar bersama, tapi aku yakin kau hanya akan –" Perkataan Hinata menggantung di udara. Ia melihat ke sekeliling yang mendadak hening seolah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Akan seperti ini maksudmu?" Basah. Naruto menjilat belah bibirnya di depan semua mata yang disambut pekikan tak terima oleh semua fans-fans Hinata. Mereka menggeram marah namun langsung bergidik ngeri ketika dihadiahi tatapan tajam Naruto.

 _Berani protes? Kutunggu kalian di ruanganku._ Mereka tidak cukup gila untuk menjemput kematian sendiri.

"Oi, kalian berdua. Berhenti membuat semua pasang mata menatap penuh kesal ke arah sini. Apa perlu kubuatkan area steril _Lovely-dovey_?" Shikamaru benar-benar tak menduga jika sahabatnya akan bertindak sejauh itu hanya untuk membuat semua lelaki patah hati. _Beh_ , beciuman panas di tempat umum. Yakinkan pada Shikamaru bahwa Naruto yang posesif itu artinya adalah kegilaan. "Segerahlah masuk untuk melakukan verifikasi." Dengusnya menyadari dua musuh bebuyutan itu kini memang terlihat sangat serasi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

Seharusnya rasa cemburu Naruto tidak lagi meletup-letup seperti remaja usia belasan tahun yang benar-benar merasa kesal ketika ada lelaki lain yang mendekati wanitanya. Ia berdehem seolah meminta secuil perhatian, tapi nyatanya wanita yang ia sahkan menjadi istrinya beberapa tahun yang lalu malah tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Seolah punya dunia baru dimana dirinya dianggap tidak ada. Angin semata.

"Ini tidak adil, sama sekali tidak adil." Gumamnya.

Naruto memandang punggung sang istri yang membelakanginya. Beberapa hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati berduaan dengan Hinata. Waktu intim berdua seolah hanya omong kosong.

Pandangannya menyapuh pada pigora-pigora foto di dinding. Beberapa foto adalah saat istrinya menjadi model. Itu sebagai pengingat bahwa Hinata benar-benar menerjunkan dirinya sebagai ibu rumahtangga dengan berhenti berkarir. Naruto tersenyum, ia melihat foto selanjutnya ketika ia dan Hinata memenangkan lomba olimpiade. _Ugh_ , Naruto merindukan momen seperti itu.

"Naruto, jangan seperti anak kecil." Hinata jengah menatap suaminya bertingkah kekanakan. Oh, bahkan lelaki itu menukikan kedua alisnya tanda kesal. Entah sejak kapan suaminya ini sangat sering merajuk.

"Tapi kau mengacuhkanku. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya istriku direbut paksa dariku." Apalagi mengingat ada lelaki lain yang menjadi prioritas utama Hinata saat ini, selalu mendapat limpahan cinta dan perhatian wanita itu. "Kau tidak lagi mencium ku saat pergi bekerja atau menyambutku ketika pulang." Ingin sekali Naruto menjauhkan lelaki itu dari jangkauan Hinata, namun sadar hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

"Kau cemburu pada putramu yang baru berusia 10 bulan?" Sergah Hinata menoleh sekilas ke arah suaminya dengan nada tak percaya. "Lihat, papamu sayang. Jika ia cemburu, ia seperti orang bodoh."

Bayi montok dengan pipi bulat penuh serta mata beriris biru langit itu hanya menatap polos ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti selain rasa lapar yang harus dituntaskan dengan menyusu kepada sang ibu.

"Semenjak anak kita lahir, perhatianmu mulai terbagi. Oke, aku akui bahwa Boruto itu bayi tampan seperti diriku. Tapi, itu bukan alasan untuk tidak memperhatikanku kan?" Kedua lengan kekar merambat halus melingkar pada pinggang istrinya yang masih sempit meski ia telah memberikannya seorang putra.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah memandikan Boruto, siang ketika kutelepon kau malah asyik bermain dengan putramu, lalu malamnya kau bahkan memilih tidur dengan Boruto daripada sekadar menemaniku." Naruto benar-benar merasa kesepian. Ia bahkan harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak segera pulang ketika istrinya mengiriminya video lucu dirinya bersama Boruto yang sedang mandi bersama. Hinata seolah menomor duakannya, menempatkannya pada posisi serba mengalah dan pasrah.

Hinata mendengus sebal kemudian terkikik geli mendengarnya. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya justru dirinya yang sering direpotkan karena rasa cemburu pada Naruto. Pria ini selalu dikerubungi para wanita, meskipun mereka hanya rekan kerja. Tapi semenjak kelahiran putra pertama, Hinata lebih betah mengurusi bayinya.

Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk menopang punggung kecil bayi tampannya digunakan untuk mengusap helai lembut surai kuning milik sang suami. "Kau bukan bayi, Naruto _–Ahhhn_. " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desah geli bercampur sedikit rasa nyeri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto khawatir ketika mendengar desisan lirih Hinata. Sadar jika di awal menjadi ibu, Hinata mengalami kesulitan menyusui. Istri cantiknya ini hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Dia hanya terlalu kencang menyusunya. Terlihat sangat lapar."

Lewat bahu Hinata, Naruto melihat bayi cetak biru dirinya yang begitu khidmat mengecap rasa susu yang keluar. Mengulum puting kemerahan dengan bibir tipisnya seolah tak mau melepaskannya. _So erotic_ , dan Naruto merasakan ketegangan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia ingin sebuah pelepasan dimana dirinya bersatu dengan sang istri. Saling mendaki puncak kepuasan hingga membuat keduanya terlempar pada pusat rasa nikmat.

Jemarinya bergerak halus membelai kulit halus bayi mungilnya. Mengusap pipi bulat itu hingga membuat Boruto menatap lucu pada sang ayah. "Jangan terlalu rakus _baby_ , sisakan untuk papamu hm." Hinata terkekeh, setengah memutar mata bosan mendengarnya. Jika tidak ingat sekarang ada Boruto di tangannya, maka Hinata pastikan ia akan melemarkan bantal ke kepala pria tampanya.

"Jangan racuni anakku dengan gaya bicaramu yang mengerikan."

"Anak mu?" Naruto memincingkan mata tak suka dengan panggilan itu. "Seolah mengatakan aku tidak berjuang sama sekali untuk menghadirkan Boruto di tengah-tengah keluarga kita."

"Aku yang melahirkannya." Sungut Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa setiap malam kita selalu bercinta dengan begitu panasnya, aku selalu memuaskanmu sampai pinggulmu kram. Bahkan masa kehamilan adalah saat kau menjadi sangat _liar dan bergairah_." Bisik Naruto seduktif diringi gerakan sensual mengeluas bahu polos istrinya, sesekali mengecupi kulit putih itu hingga membuat bintik merah seperti kuncup bunga.

"Na-naruto, hentikan."

Respon Hinata selalu saja sama. Ketika dirinya ingin mengambil Hinata, pasti wanitanya ini selalu menolaknya. Bahkan Naruto sudah bertanya pada dokter pribadi mereka tentang urusan ranjang, dan dokter menjawab tidak apa-apa karena Hinata sudah bisa untuk dibuat kelelahan. Hanya saja, kenapa istrinya ini selalu menolak?

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Hah? Dari mana pikiran jelek itu berasal." Setelah dirasa Boruto sudah terlelap karena kenyang, Hinata mengembalikannya secara berlahan ke boks bayi yang terletak persis di samping tempat tidur mereka. Sekarang giliran suami manjanya yang harus diurus. "Apa suamiku kini sedang kesal?"

"Sangat. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur saja." Pura-pura kesal, Naruto menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Mungkin jika dirinya masih remaja usia belasan, ia akan balas meneriaki Naruto atau memukulnya kencang, namun sekarang ia telah menjadi istri dan seorang ibu. Berlahan, sisi lembutnya pun muncul meski tak jarang ia masih bersikap egois dan keras kepala.

"Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Punggung lebar suaminya diusap pelan setengah menenangkan. Naruto terpejam, namun ia sedikit menikmati panggilan sayang dan sentuhan Hinata.

"Kau tahu kan usia Boruto masih sangat kecil." Nada Hinata terdengar memberi penjelasan serius. "Aku hanya khawatir, jika aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku kau akan lupa diri –dan _umm. ._ Boruto akan cepat mempunyai adik bayi." Hinata melirik pada kalender di sebelah, ia tengah berada dalam masa subur.

'SREEETT'

"Jadi, jika aku bermain aman seperti biasanya apa aku akan mendapatkanmu malam ini dan seterusnya?" Naruto mendadak bangkit dengan bersemangat.

"Eh, umm–" Hinata blingsatan menjawabnya, apalagi ketika melihat pancaran gairah yang menggebuh di balik mata biru suaminya. Oh, apa ia sudah membangunkan sisi liar suaminya? Tak tahan menunggu lebih lama, Naruto lantas bangkit dan menarik laci di sebelahnya.

"Oh, Shittt!" Umpat Naruto mendapati tidak ada karet pengamanan di sana. Sejak kelahiran Boruto, ia mulai sering menstok karet pengaman demi jarak ideal memiliki anak lagi. Tapi sialnya benda lateks itu sudah habis, hanya tersisa robekan bungkusnya.

Tahu apa maksud Naruto, Hinata hanya tertawa pelan, senang sekali bisa membuat sosok yang biasanya tenang dan terkontrol menjadi kalang kabut seperti ini. "Ah, mungkin aku akan tidur saja." Goda Hinata membaringkan diri dengan santai di ranjang mereka. Ia mengerling nakal, tak peduli jika Naruto menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menerkamnya di tempat.

"Jangan coba-coba." Ujarnya memperingatkan. "Tunggu di sini 10 menit, aku akan membelinya."

Terburu-buru Naruto memakai celana panjangnya dan sebuah coat coklat. "Padahal aku tidak keberatan melihat perutmu membuncit seksi mengandung adik bayi lagi. Sepuluh atau sebelas pun tidak masalah." Ucapnya asal.

Mata lebar Hinata menatap horror penuh kengerian. " _For shake god!_ Aku bukan lapangan sepak bola. Naruto!" Teriaknya sambil melempar guling ke arah Naruto.

Bukannya keadaan semakin tenang, kini bayi yang baru saja terlelap itu harus bangun dan menangis keras karena mendengar suara teriakan. "Oh tidak, cup-cup sayang. Maaf kan mama _hummm_." Kecupan sayang diberikan Hinata di seluruh wajah tampan putranya, ia pun juga menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Boruto berharap anaknya bisa kembali tenang.

Naruto yang melihatnya merasa tak tega juga mendengar suara tangisan Boruto dan istrinya nampak kesusahan. Ia meraih bayi dalam gendongan Hinata dan langsung menimangnya. "Sayang, berhenti menangis ya. Kasihan mama, ia terlihat kelelahan."

Kening Boruto ditiup pelan, secara perlahan anaknya tidak lagi menangis. Naruto tersenyum, mencium telak bibir makhluk mungil yang sangat mirip dengannya kecuali bentuk kontur wajah yang menjiplak sang istri. "Baiklah, kau sudah tidur lagi tampan."

"Dan untukmu, istriku. Kau harus memberiku satu bonus malam panas karena telah membantumu menenangkan putra kita." Katanya dengan menyeringai. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya. Hinata meneguk ludah kasar, ia tahu betul arti seringai menggoda itu. Meski begitu Hinata akui bahwa ia juga merindukan suaminya, merindukan bagaimana tubuh kekar dan seksi Naruto memerangkapnya dalam lautan kenikmatan.

Katakan selamat datang pada malam penuh gairah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Omake di atas berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Karena demi kepentingan drable selanjutnya yang saya Up di Wattpad. Jadi jangan lupa buat mampir ya akun wattpad saya dengan nama 'Atharu'

 _See yaaa._


End file.
